Welcome Home
by wyckedfyre
Summary: Misu has graduated from college and it's time for Shingyouji and him to start a life of their own. From searching for their first apartment and dealing with prejudice, to over friendly new neighbors, to meeting old friends and misunderstandings. This is not a short journey for Misu and Shingyouji. This is their life. And we will be with them every step of the way.
1. Chapter 1

New Note (based on this no longer being one chapter or short)

This was suppose to be a short story. A bit of fluff. I've was trying to write another story about these two, but I was blocked. This came out instead. Did I have plans for it when I wrote it, no. Do I have plans now, maybe. The question is, do you want to see life after college for these two. Living on their own for the first time. Sure in luxury, but I won't make it all easy for them. As I continue I am not sure where I will go or when I will update. Basically this is going to be long and rambling and no real purpose other than to enjoy spending time with Misu and Shingyouji and friends.

It uses my character base from my other stories Trust Me and The Year Alone. As the story grows references do get made to their time they have spent together in those other stories. I would recommend reading those other stories first. And they're good so give them a chance. :)

* * *

The apartment was reasonable, exactly as his co-worker had informed him. One bedroom, large living room, decent kitchen, modern bathroom. It was perfect, if it was only for him.

"Do you have any other one bedrooms with more square footage?"

"Of course sir, but the cost will increase as you know."

"Understood."

"This apartment is our mid range size and works for most of our single working types like you. The next size is usually reserved for couples."

"That is appropriate as I will not be living alone."

"Oh I am sorry sir, I had assumed a young man like yourself was not married. I do apologize."

"I am not married."

"Ah, then...oh, well we are a very progressive community. If you and your girlfriend come to live her, you will be welcomed. I hear it's very common now to live together first before getting married."

"Yes, well, can I see this other apartment?"

"Right away."

Misu followed the small man from the apartment, to the elevators, up three floors and into another apartment. The bedroom was a bit larger, the living room had a connected dining room, the kitchen had a few more feet of counter space and the bathroom was the same. Misu pulled back the curtain and looked out the window. At the 10th floor he had a nice view, into the neighboring office building.

"Ah yes, the view is not the best, but the apartment is perfect. Everything is clean. Lots of space for you and your wife, I mean girlfriend. I am kind of surprised you she's not with you. Most women like to be part of this decision."

"Oh it's a surprise. Though I would like to bring them by later. Get a general feel for their reaction."

"Makes sense, makes sense. But you'll want to be quick about it. These places go fast."

Misu took his finger and trailed it along the kitchen counter. A fine layer of dust came along with it.

"Yes, well, you never know when someone will take the perfect place right out from under you."

"Of course. You can never know. I will bring them by tomorrow. Will you be here or should I speak with someone else?"

"I am here all the time. Come by my office when you are ready."

"Thank you." Misu offered a small bow. As they stepped from the apartment they met an older woman with a small dog walking down the hallway. Her eyes looked over Misu with calculation.

"Hello Ozaki-san. This gentleman is looking at space 1010 with his, um, partner. I told him you were all wonderful tenants."

"I am sure you did Niwa-san. Partner huh? You're not one of those gay fellows are you? Nah can't be. You don't look the type."

"No Ozaki-san I meant his girlfriend."

"So not married." She grunted. "Well not the worst idea living together before getting married. And if it doesn't work out, come by and see me, I have a granddaughter I think could be just your type."

"Thank you, but I am very committed to my partner."

"We should be going now. Don't forget to clean up after Rory Ozaki-san."

"Yeah yeah." Ozaki turned and pulled Rory hard by his leash.

Once they were safe in the elevators, "Ozaki-san is a little rough around the edges, but she means well."

"Yeah it sounds like it."

"Anyway, as I said, come by and see me tomorrow when you are ready to show your girlfriend this place. I do think she will love it."

"Unfortunately I do to."

"I'm sorry."

Misu waved his hand. "Nevermind. As I said I will bring them by tomorrow to fully judge its potential."

"I am sure we will live up to all your standards, as you've already seen."

"Yes, I have."

As the elevator doors opened, Misu bowed and took his leave. The apartment was exactly as he hoped, the tenants and realtor as he expected. This was not going to be an easy task to find a home.

* * *

"Arata-san, this isn't a restaurant."

Misu and Shingyouji stood in front of the apartment building. As promised Misu had returned the next day.

"No Shingyouji. We will eat soon. As I once told you, as soon as I started working I would find us a place to live together, outside of my parent's home. I know you enjoy living there, but it is time we had our own space."

"Arata-san, really? We're going to live together?"

"Shingyouji haven't I been saying that from the day you moved into my parent's home? Is it that you've grown too comfortable there, and would rather stay with them?"

"No Arata-san, that's not what I meant. I just mean, it's finally happening? You and I finally alone."

"Yes Shingyouji it's finally happening. Once we can find a suitable apartment."

"That shouldn't be too hard. There are a lot of nice places out there. I can live anywhere as long as it's with you."

"I am not as worried about the apartments as I am the neighbors."

"I don't understand." Misu reached down and took Shingyouji's hand in his. "Oh. I am sorry Arata-san. I will be problematic."

"Never be sorry for this Shingyouji." Misu's voice was low. "I would rather it take us longer to find the right place for both of us, rather than the wrong place that wouldn't want us. Come on, let's go in."

Misu stepped forward not releasing Shingyouji's hand. He led them through the front door and to the small office of the realtor. The door was propped open with the realtor at his desk. With his free hand Misu knocked on the door frame.

"Ah, sir welcome back. I see you didn't come alone this time, good, good." Shingyouji stood just behind the door frame. The only part visible was his hand and a length of his arm.

"Yes, I brought my partner to show the apartment."

"Very good, let me grab my keys." The realtor picked up his collection of keys, backed up from his office, turned off his lights, closed the door, turned and stopped dead in his tracks. "Oh."

"Niwa-san, this is my partner Shingyouji Kanemitsu."

"Nice to meet you." Shingyouji said, full of smiles.

"Oh."

"He and I would like to see the one bedroom apartment you showed me yesterday."

"Oh."

"Is there a problem, Niwa-san?."

"What? No. No. Let me take you up there now."

Niwa lead the way to the elevators. Misu followed with Shingyouji close behind, their hands still together. The ride up was silent. Only the ding of the elevator interrupted the quiet. A brisk walk down the hallway and they were back into room 1010.

Shingyouji darted into the room as soon as the door opened. Peeking into every space. Opening every door and cabinet, looking out the windows, inspecting all corners.

"As you can see, it's as I showed you yesterday. For two people it can feel a little cramped on space. And as you saw the view is not great. It also will take some work to get it clean again."

"It would seem since yesterday the benefits of this apartment have decreased. Should I be concerned?"

"No. Ah, it's just I wanted to make sure you understood what you were getting into with this apartment."

"I think I understand just fine. Shingyouji."

At Misu's command Shingyouji rushed over from his exploration to stand at his side. Misu took Shingyouji's hand back into his.

"Arata-san, this place is very nice."

"Unfortunately I do not think this place is worthy of us. It is time for us to leave."

"It is? I thought this was a good place."

"It would seem that the strength of certain prejudices are stronger the strength of quality tenants."

Misu turned on his heel and left the apartment. Shingyouji bowed to Niwa before running after Misu. Misu fought every urge he had to return and ruin the man's small little life. To make him regret such backward thinking. Instead knowing the man lived such a small life would have to bring him satisfaction.

Shingyouji stepped up against him, leaning against his shoulder. Misu turned and kissed the top of his head.

"This is going to be harder than we expected isn't it?"

"Don't worry my pet. My mother would happily let us live with her forever if we wanted. We have time. I will find us a home."

Shingyouji nuzzled deeper against Misu's arm. "I know you will Arata-san. But for now, can we go eat. I'm hungry."

Misu let out a small snort of a laugh. "Of course you are. I promised you food earlier, and brought you to this unfortunate place instead. Let's go."

* * *

Over the next two months Misu searched every where for the perfect place. Recommendations from co-workers, newspapers, flyers, internet, even an overhead conversation. Places that he found might be accepting of him and Shingyouji were low class and too filthy to even consider. Those he found acceptable did not approve of him and Shingyouji. After leaving one such place he could see the drain it was putting on Shingyouji to be rejected again. It was time to change plans.

* * *

"Hello Saki."

"Good afternoon Misu. To what do I owe the pleasure of getting a visit from you."

After college Gii went straight to his father's company. While he wasn't starting at the bottom, he wasn't automatically put at the top either. He was learning the process from many different managers throughout the company. When Misu called, Gii had invited him to his 20th floor window office. From any one else it would be seen as boasting. For Gii it was just where he worked.

"I need your help." Misu's mouth barely moved as he made the request. The favors Gii owed him were long since used up. Asking Gii for help now carried its own weight.

"You know you always have it."

Misu sighed. "I have been trying to find a place for Shingyouji and I to live and have been unsuccessful so far. We have run into some...difficulties. I was hoping you could offer some advice."

Gii leaned back in his chair and smiled. "I was wondering when you would finally come and ask me."

Misu sat up in his chair. "How did you...Shingyouji. He told you we're looking."

"Of course. But he didn't ask me for help. He only told me you were looking. I just didn't think you would take this long to get to me."

"Don't make me regret coming here at all Saki."

"I wouldn't dream of it. After Shingyouji mentioned it I started looking into it." Gii pulled out a flyer and set it in front of Misu. "I think this would be the best choice for you."

Misu picked up the flyer. It was of a newer building. One photo showed a marble lobby with a large front desk. Another showed an apartment with an expansive view of the city. Other pictures showed the apartment with its large rooms and modern features. Listed in bold letters were 2-3 bedrooms now available.

"Saki. this is very nice, but bigger than I was looking and beyond my price range."

"I knew you would say that. Would it help if I told you, I found out we own the building. In fact I am thinking of moving there with Takumi myself."

"Then it's even more out of the question." Misu tossed the paper back on the desk.

"I understand. But for your sake, and for Shingyouji's would you please consider it. You know price won't be an issue with me. I would do anything for Shingyouji. Don't look at that me way. I think of him as a little brother. And I do think of you as a friend, no matter how much you grumble about it. Please take the flyer, think about it. You know at least as it's owned by my father's company that tolerance is important to him. It is a safe place for both you."

Misu picked the flyer back up, folded it three times and stuffed it in his pocket. He stood up.

"I will think about it."

* * *

At home Misu turned the flyer in his hands. Shingyouji was out at his class, his last year in college. His mother was out volunteering. His father was in his study. He sat in the living room staring at the flyer, sighing every time he looked at the pictures.

"Arata, do you wish to talk about something."

"Father, I'm sorry did I disrupt you?"

"No you did not. You have a habit of hanging out in the living room when you have something on your mind and want to talk. What can I help you with?"

"You know I am trying to find a place for Shingyouji and I to move to."

"I do, it's all your mother can talk about lately."

"It has been challenging."

"I see. And that flyer there, what is that?"

"An offering, that I really don't want to take. But it is too good to turn down." Ryou raised his eyebrows at him. "I spoke with Giichi Saki about my search. He has provided us with an opportunity that is very tempting, but comes with certain drawbacks."

"Which are?"

"As it is owned by the Saki corporation, he plans to move there as well, with Takumi."

"That is not a horrible drawback, to have your friends so close."

"Too close."

"Any other drawbacks?"

"I can not afford this place on my own. He is offering this to me out of friendship. That is a large debt that I feel burdened by."

"That I can understand. However many advantages in life come from the generosity of friends. If this were some other situation I would consider the cost of the burden more. Yet knowing the Saki family, and knowing what you are going through I do not think this is something to debate. Take your friends offer of kindness and accept it for what it is. If you still feel burdened, find a way to pay it back later in a way that is possible through your friendship."

Misu turned the flyer over once more. As frustrating as it was, his father was right. There would be time to regret his decision later, but now was not that time.

"Thank you father, I appreciate your advice."

"And your decision?"

"You are right. What good is it to have generous friends, if you cannot accept their generosity."

* * *

"Shingyouji, I know this has been hard, going to all these different apartments with me. But this is the last one. I promise."

"I really don't mind Arata-san. I feel bad for you doing all this work. I wish you would let me help."

"Oh, you have helped."

"Arata-san?"

"Come on, we have an appointment."

They stood in front of the large 30 story tall luxury apartment building. Through the front doors they entered the lobby looking exactly as pictured on the flyer. Misu approached the front desk.

"I am Misu Arata, I have a 3 o'clock appointment with Yagi-san."

"Of course sir, she is expecting you." The receptionist indicated to the end of the counter. A tall woman with stern features stood there, carrying a thin portfolio at her side. She bowed as Misu and Shingyouji approached.

"Hello, I am Misu Arata and this is my partner Shingyouji Kanemitsu."

"Hello sir, it is a pleasure to meet you. I look forward to showing you to your new home today. If you would follow me, we will start with the amenities. At our lobby you can request booking of a car service or taxi, we can help with dinner reservations, tickets to concerts or plays. Also on this floor is the gym, our shared office space that you can book any time at the front desk, a restaurant and a cafe. Connected to the gym but one floor down is a pool. And underneath is our parking garage where have access to one parking space and visitor parking. Now let's go upstairs."

"Arata-san, this seems different from everywhere else we've been. Is it okay for us to be here?" Shingyouji whispered to Misu.

"Just follow me Shingyouji." Misu took Shingyouji's hand. If anyone in the lobby noticed there was no reaction.

Yagi lead them to a large bank of elevators, up to floor 15, down a long carpeted hallway to room 1522. She entered a pin number on the front door, then pushed it open, allowing them to enter first.

The space was spectacular. The front entry lead directly to the kitchen then the dining room and living room. To right of the living room was the first bedroom, off to the left was a study, a bathroom, the master bathroom and master bedroom. Out the master bedroom and the living room was a balcony the provided a sprawling view of the city.

"Arata-san. It's beautiful. But this can't be ours? I believe you showed us the wrong apartment."

"This is the correct apartment sir. We do have other apartments available but this one was specifically chosen for you."

"But that's not possible. How can we afford this?"

"It's all your doing Shingyouji."

"I had nothing to do with this place. You know I don't have the money." A slight hint of panic filled Shingyouji's voice.

They were interrupted by the front door beeps indicating someone else had entered the apartment. All eyes turned to look. From around the corner Gii appeared.

"Saki-san. Why are you here?"

"Yes Saki, why are you here?"

"I am here to make sure you don't change your mind and back out Misu."

"You walking in like this uninvited isn't helping. Changing that passcode will be the first thing that happens."

"So, this really is our apartment?" Shingyouji asked, his eyes wide.

"I see Misu choose to not to explain. Yes Shingyouji this is your new home. As my father owns the building, I have a little pull when it comes to the tenants."

Shingyouji tackled Gii in a hug. "Thank you Saki-san."

Saki caught his eye. "Little brother Misu, little brother."

Shingyouji pulled back just as quickly. "Ah yes, sorry Arata-san."

"To be discussed later. You know Saki just because I said yes to your offer doesn't mean I want you dropping by unannounced for dinner all the time."

"Of course not. Just some times."

"Still not helping. I am assuming there are some last steps to making this official, before I do change my mind."

"Yes sir, I need both of you to sign these few papers, then the place is yours." Yagi pulled a contract out her portfolio and set it on the kitchen counter. She handed a pen to Misu, who signed then handed it off to Shingyouji. "Thank you sirs." Yagi tucked the contract away. "If you need any assistance at all the front desk is manned 24 hours a day, the direct phone is over there, or you can reach me at this number." She handed her business card to Misu. "Also this is the current passcode, and instructions for changing the number, along with some other details about the apartment. It was a pleasure to meet you both and I look forward to our future encounters." Yagi bowed to them then to Saki and quietly exited the apartment.

Misu looked hard at Gii.

"If you need any help around the neighborhood let me know."

Misu sighed.

"Or if you need any help finding furniture for this place."

Misu tapped his foot.

"Or I know we have some great furniture packages you can look at."

Misu rolled his fingers on the countertop.

"Or if you just want to hang out with Takumi and I."

"Saki." Misu barked.

"Anyway I think it's time for me to head out. Takumi and I are in apartment 2130 if you need us."

"Good-bye Saki."

"Good-bye Saki-san. Say hello to Hayama-san for me."

"Of course Shingyouji. We'll talk again soon."

As soon as the door closed behind Gii, Misu grabbed Shingyouji and pulled him close. There was no other sound except Shingyouji's quiet little breaths. No parents in the other room, no disruptive guests. Misu kissed the top of Shingyouji's head.

"Welcome home, my pet."

* * *

If I didn't get the honorifics on peoples names right, I am sorry. I really tried, but being American I know I don't get the nuance of it all. I have a cheat sheet but sometimes I still get it wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

As requested this story is going to be continued. It may take a while. As my other two stories were already long and only covered 1 year, now I have their whole lives to play with. I already have some threads planned out. But for now I hope you can enjoy this.

\- I recently updated my profile page regarding news about my book and a new original boy love story

* * *

Shingyouji stared at the rows and rows of household supplies. Scissors, spatulas, knives, forks, spoons, plates, cups. Everything one would need for a brand-new kitchen. He looked down at his little cart that was currently empty. Shingyouji's eyes were beginning to glaze over from all the choices. Every item he needed had at least two or more different versions to choose from. Misu had left him to start the process of picking the smaller pieces for their new home. Shingyouji smiled as he those words passed through his mind. Their new home.

"Did you see something you liked Shingyouji-kun?" Takumi asked.

"Ah no, Hayama-san, I was just thinking."

"It must have been something good to make you smile that way."

Hayama had offered to help shop with him as he had already gone through this same process. While he and Gii were also moving into the same building, they had already been living together in another much smaller apartment. Shingyouji pushed the small cart forward into the first aisle, his eyes scanning each product as he talked.

"I was just thinking about how this is going to be the first time Arata-san and I will be living on our own. While I love living at his parent's house. We are not actually alone. I am excited, and a little scared."

"I was scared too."

"Really Hayama-san? You were scared?"

"While I love Gii, I wasn't sure we were ready to live together again. I remembered what it was like at the dorm and it wasn't always good. I was afraid we would realize that while we love each other we are not best under one roof."

"That's not why I'm scared."

"Oh?"

"I am afraid that when we are truly alone, Arata-san will see that I don't bring anything to this relationship."

Takumi stopped in his tracks.

"You can't mean that?"

Shingyouji looked up at the wall of kitchen gadgets, not meeting Takumi's eyes.

"I am not overly smart. I get by, but I will never be as smart as someone like Saki-san, or Arata-san. I am not talented like you are. I have no family to share. My family has nearly disowned me, letting the Misu's take responsibility for me. I have no wealth to bring. I am average, broke and without family. For someone as special as Arata-san I worry that once we are alone he will finally see this." Shingyouji picked a spatula off the wall. Without much thought, he threw it into the cart. "Have to start this process with something right Hayama-san?"

Two warm hands enveloped his right hand. Shingyouji turned. Takumi stood behind him, tears in his eyes.

"Hayama-san?"

"Shingyouji-kun, you are best out of all us. You are not without family. While the Misu's are his family too, they are yours as well. They fell in love with you, not because of him, but because of who you are. You did that. You are not broke. You are rich with friends. Friends who love you so much they are willing to help you without a second thought. Because they know you would do anything for them, and have. And average? In no way are you average. In so many ways, you are not average. But the biggest, you make Misu-kun smile. I've never met anyone who can do that."

"Hayama-san?" Shingyouji's voiced cracked a little.

"Shingyouji-kun, Misu-kun loves you." Takumi punctuated the last word. "You bring you to this relationship and that is all he wants."

Shingyouji looked down at Takumi's hands holding his.

"Hayama-san, can I hug you?"

"Another reason you are wonderful, you still ask my permission. Of course Shingyouji-kun."

Shingyouji wrapped his arms around Takumi's shoulders and pulled him in for a tight hug. He felt the slight hesitation in Takumi's body as he touched him. For that reason he kept the hug short even though he wanted to hold on longer.

"Thank you Hayama-san. I don't mean to be this way. Somedays I am just a little scared that things are going too well."

"I understand Shingyouji-kun. I often feel the same way. It's nice that we get to live in the same building now. We will be able to see each other more often. Share our misery that no one else would understand. Now, one spatula is not enough to fill your kitchen. We need to do some serious shopping."

* * *

Shingyouji looked at the piles of goods stacked on the kitchen counter. Between Takumi, him and a member from the front desk they had managed to haul all the items up the elevator and into the empty apartment. The furniture was set to arrive in the next few days. And after acquiring a few more essentials they would be able to move in.

From each bag and box Shingyouji washed the collections of utensils, plates, bowls, and various kitchen gadgetry then set it on the kitchen counter. He filled the counters with every item he and Takumi had purchased. He didn't want to put anything away as he wanted to work with Misu on the best location for everything. Each item brand new, ready to start a new life with Misu. While he was beyond happy, Shingyouji couldn't stop the tiny lingering fear that remained. Takumi had helped calm his mind, but the thoughts remained. He wanted to let them go.

The years living with the Misu's had taught him a lot about himself. He was stronger than he thought. After telling his parents where he was moving to after Shidou they dropped all his belongings at his feet and walked away. He had seen them again, but it was never the same. His grandmother he visited frequently. She demanded meeting Misu as soon as she learned he was moving in with the family. She had only asked to meet Misu, and in the end she met the whole family. They all instantly bonded. Natsu, Misu's mother, over gardening secrets and Ryou, Misu's father, over Japanese politics. Misu she waited a little longer to give her full seal of approval. He was dating her grandson after all, she had every right to be picky. But Misu with his charm won her over easily. Shingyouji's grandmother promised to work on his parent's acceptance, but both knew it not something that would happen soon, if ever.

He looked to the strength from that time to help him now. He didn't doubt Misu's love for him. Even though Misu hardly ever said the exact words, through his other words and actions he made it clear. Always pushing him harder in his studies but never beyond his limit. His soft caresses before sending him to bed. His willingness to listen when he prattled on about his new favorite manga. And while Shingyouji was happy with the unusualness to their relationship, he also loved the normal moments. His head laying in Misu's lap as they watched some movie on tv. Misu absent mindedly stroking his hair. The rare mornings when they shared a bed. Snuggled tightly together, Misu's hair in complete disarray. He knew there was no reason to be afraid of losing Misu, and yet the fear remained.

As he laid out the last few items on the kitchen counter, the doorbell rang. Outside he was surprised by Gii and the front desk clerk from earlier who was holding a bag in his hand.

"Saki-san."

"Hello Shingyouji. As I knew you would be home alone I thought I'd drop by for a visit. I ran into him in the hallway." Gii pointed at the clerk standing next to him.

"Ah, yes. The driver brought this back. We missed one bag when unpacking."

"Thank you."

"Why don't you put that on the kitchen counter. Shingyouji you can give me a tour of the place."

"Saki-san, there isn't much to see. Besides you already know what this place looks like."

"I do, but I still want to see it. I want to see it all through your eyes." Gii grabbed his hand. "And besides this way I get you all to myself for a little while."

"Then if you'll excuse me. I'll set this here and leave you two alone." The clerk dropped the bag on the counter and scurried from the apartment.

"You scared him off Saki-san."

"I'm not worried. We really didn't need an audience for this, did we?"

"Saki-san, you know you could give someone the wrong idea if they overheard you."

"It's just that I've missed you."

Shingyouji felt a blush at those words. Ever since Gii had saved him from his stalker, and the visit at Gii's vacation home they had become much closer. After Shingyouji had started college he found himself spending time with Gii in unintended ways. At the college Gii was the tutor for one of the business classes Shingyouji attended. Gii joined the gaming club just as Shingyouji did. His excuse was his father was expanding their business into the market and he wanted to be prepared. Shingyouji joked that Gii was turning into his new stalker. Then, as had happened in high school, Gii graduated before Shingyouji. He was no longer part of the club, no longer the class tutor. Their time together drastically reduced.

"I've missed you too Saki-san, but we did just see each other a few days ago."

"That was different. While I enjoy Misu's company, I do miss the time you and I get to spend with each other was well. I hope Misu isn't giving you trouble about us meeting."

"No, he never has. Though he has grumbled a few times about how you would feel if spent this much time with Hayama-san."

"He has a point. However, it's different. And he knows it."

"Different?"

"I wasn't joking with him the other day when I called you my little brother. You have become a very important person to me. Next to Takumi of course."

"Of course."

"In every way, except the actual blood line, I think of you as my little brother. I hope that now that we are living in the same building, you and I will have more chances to spend time together again."

"I'd like that Saki-san."

Gii sighed. "I wish you could call me Gii."

"You know why I can't."

"I know. Somebody more important than me wouldn't like you too. What you see in that man I'll never understand."

"You don't have to, I love him just the way he is."

"Anyway, about this apartment, are you going to show me around?"

"Right. Then follow me to the bedroom."

"What were you saying about giving the wrong idea."

"Saki-san."

* * *

Shingyouji sat alone on the floor in the living room of his new empty apartment. He was expecting the delivery of the furniture for the apartment any minute. While the apartment offered a service to let people in, Shingyouji asked to do it himself. He had yet to see the furniture Misu had picked and was anxious to look at it. His job was to only let them in, after that they knew where everything would be placed.

It was hard waiting alone. Natsu had offered of come wait with him, but he had wanted him to do this on his own. She, and Misu's father, would see it once the apartment was finished. Shingyouji's head bobbed and dropped as he tried to keep himself awake. He fell over as the phone on the wall rang.

"Hello."

"Hello sir, we are calling to inform you that your furniture delivery has arrived. They should be near your apartment soon."

"Thank you."

Shingyouji went to the front door and propped it open. Somewhere down the hallway he heard the grunting of men carrying large items. One man rounded the corner carrying a clipboard, followed by 4 other men all carrying various items.

"Shingyouji-san."

Shingyouji almost stuttered in response. It felt odd to be addressed with respect by an adult older than him.

"Yes. Please come in."

"Alright boys, you already know where these pieces go. So get to it."

The four men shuffled their way inside. Each saying excuse me as they passed by Shingyouji. The lead man followed them in with his clipboard looking over the room. Shingyouji only caught a glimpse of the furniture as it passed. A couple simple book shelves and an end table. Nothing to give him a good idea yet how the place would look.

"This is going take us a couple hours to move everything and set it all up. I already have the full layout. Do you wish to wait here, or would you like me to contact you when you are finished?"

"Oh, I hadn't realized it would take that long."

"You can contact him when you are finished."

"Saki-san?"

"As you wish sir." The man turned abruptly and yelled at one of the movers. "No not that room, the one next to it. Excuse me I need to supervise my men."

"Of course. We'll be going to give you space." Gii took Shingyouji and led him out of the apartment.

"Saki-san, why are you here? Shouldn't you be at work?"

"Well my father does own the company, I do get some perks."

"Saki-san."

"Only kidding. I actually took the day off, planned it and everything. I've been preparing the apartment for Takumi and I to move in. I happened to over hear that you were getting your furniture today, so I thought I'd drop by. Looks like I have perfect timing. You don't need to hang out alone with the movers. Come upstairs with me."

"I don't want to intrude on you two."

"Oh it's just me right now. I want it to be perfect for Takumi before he sees it. I don't want him doing any of the work no matter how much he insists he wants to help."

"Then I guess I can come upstairs while I wait."

"Great. I cannot wait to show you what I have set up. I do need to talk to the building maintenance though, it has been so hot in the bedroom."

The elevator doors opened on the last of Gii's words. They were greeted by a familiar face. It took Shingyouji a moment to realize it was the same front desk clerk who had dropped off the missing kitchen purchase a few days earlier. The man stepped to the back as they entered. The button for floor 21 was already pressed. As the doors opened all three stepped out. The clerk followed them down the hallway. They all stopped in front of the door to apartment 2130. Shingyouji elbowed Gii in the side and cast an eye toward the guy.

"Ah excuse me sirs, I am just here to deliver this message to the owner of this apartment." Gii patted his pockets.

"I must have left my cell phone inside. That would be me."

"You, you are Giichi Saki. The owner's son."

"Yes, that would be me."

"And," the man's eyes moved over to Shingyouji.

"And he would be another tenant."

"Ah right sir. Sorry sir. Here is your message. Your office called and when they couldn't reach you they tried the front desk."

"Thank you. You can go now."

"Sorry, sorry, I will leave you two alone."

The man darted for the elevator as fast as he could without running.

"What do you think that was all about?"

"I don't know, but if that's an important message from your work I can go back downstairs."

"Don't worry about it Shingyouji." Gii glanced at the message. "Ah it does look like I need to go back to the office. But you're not getting away from me yet. Come inside. I don't have to rush back."

Gii grabbed Shingyouji by the shoulders and pushed him inside, neither seeing the eyes that watched them from down the hall.

"Saki-san, this is your home?"

Shingyouji slipped off his shoes as he stepped into the main room. Gii picked up his cell phone he had left on the kitchen counter. The apartment was on the corner of the building. The layout was similar in that the kitchen was first, but once you were past it, the living room dominated the space. The room was set into the corner of the building giving a 90-degree view of the city below. There was no furniture yet. Only cans of paint, rollers and plastic tarps.

"Saki-san are you painting this yourself?"

"Why, does it look that bad?"

"No, it's just that you could hire someone to do this for you. I never thought you'd do it yourself."

"What, you didn't think I would get my hands dirty." Gii slid his fingers through some still wet paint on the can. "What's a little paint." He stepped closer to Shingyouji.

"Saki-san, what are you doing?"

"Just trying to show you a little paint isn't a bad thing."

"You can stop right there Saki-san." Shingyouji held up his hands in defense.

"Fine." Gii wiped his hands on a cloth on the floor. "Really I don't mind painting. I like knowing that I put work into this place, instead of asking someone else. When I look at the walls every day I want to think I did that. I made this place a home for Takumi and me."

"I think you are doing an amazing job, Saki-san. Hayama-san will be very happy when he sees what you've done."

"Thank you Shingyouji." Gii patted Shingyouji on the back of his neck. "Would you like to see my favorite room?"

"What is it?"

Gii lead them to a room just behind the kitchen separate from the rest of the apartment. The room was already complete. Inside it was painted a neutral light brown. The wood floor gleamed with a high polish. Along one wall was a custom-built shelving unit with violin cases, music books and sheets of music. On another wall there was computer equipment and microphones. At the end of the room there was a deck out to a private balcony. There were black reclining patio chairs outside and comfy chairs inside.

"This is amazing Saki-san." Shingyouji said with awe in his voice.

"You think so?"

"Of course it is and you know it. You created a private retreat for Hayama-san. He will love it."

"I hope so." Gii plopped down in one of the overstuffed chairs. "This is where I plan to sit, often. As long as he doesn't kick me out."

"Hayama-san kick you out. I can't imagine it."

"You've never had the pleasure of being around a grumpy Takumi. He would easily kick me out. Out of the room, out the apartment. I might have to talk to Misu about setting up a spare bed at your place just in case."

"You know I'd like, but,"

"I'm only teasing Shingyouji. Takumi would probably kick me out of the building too."

"It's funny, when I'm grumpy I would rather be with Arata-san."

"There's the difference. Misu isn't the one making you grumpy and I am usually the cause of Takumi's grumpiness."

"I believe that."

"But he's so cute when he's grumpy."

"You're not nice Saki-san."

"No, I'm really not." Gii sighed. "While I wish I could spend the afternoon with you, I have another text from work. They really need me to come in. You are welcome to stay, or you could go to the lobby. You can use the business center's internet to fool around while you wait for them to be done. I wouldn't recommend going back to your apartment until they call. You will constantly be trying to stay out of their way."

"I think I will go to the business center. I'd feel uncomfortable waiting in your apartment alone."

"That's too bad. I was hoping I could get some free work out of you while I was gone."

"Then it wouldn't be all your own work anymore Saki-san. Sorry you brought this on yourself. You're going to have to finish it on your own."

"You know I thought taking you on as my little brother would have better benefits."

"I could say the same thing about an older brother looking to take advantage of a little bother."

Gii pushed himself out of the large chair. "Speaking of, Shingyouji?"

"Yes Saki-san?"

"Are you ready?"

"Ready?"

"To live with Misu, on your own?"

"You've been talking with Hayama-san."

"I…well…I…I…maybe, a little."

"Subtle. I am ready. I am scared, but ready. We've been living together now for 3 years, this is just a little different."

"It is very different. You've never been alone before. And with your unique…relationship, I am worried that you might get taken advantage of."

"Ah," Shingyouji turned away. "He's not like that."

"I want to believe that. I like Misu a lot, but he also domineering."

"Not unlike someone else I know."

"I'm not domineering."

"I didn't say it was you." Shingyouji grinned at Gii. "Yes, my relationship with Arata-san is unique, however he would never take advantage our relationship. I know he respects me. It's only me I fear. My inadequacies."

"No little brother of mine can ever be inadequate."

"Thanks. I think."

"Shingyouji I am here for you, always."

"As an over protective big brother?"

"If need be. But as your friend."

"Thanks Saki-san. But I am good right now. And you need to get to work."

"As long as you are fine."

"I am Saki-san. I really am. In a few days' time Arata-san and I will be living together. It is what I've always wanted. And thanks to you we are living in an amazing home."

"That's all you, Shingyouji."

"If it ever gets too bad I will let you know Saki-san."

"That's all I wanted to hear. Let me go change real quick and then we'll head downstairs."

Gii left Shingyouji standing in Takumi's music room. Shingyouji could see the love that Gii poured into this room. A safe place for Takumi. And while Gii had joked about having his own chair Shingyouji knew that Gii would give Takumi his space. Though Shingyouji knew Takumi had a troubled past, he didn't know the specifics. And he never asked. He only knew that Takumi needed more space than others. Though a loyal friend it took time to earn that trust. And above all he hated being touched. This music sanctuary was the perfect gift that Gii could give.

"Ready?" Gii called from the other room.

Shingyouji stepped out into the awe-inspiring living room. Gii stood there in his clean-cut business suit, with the city scape behind him, in the middle of all the paint supplies.

"Careful, you might get a little paint on you."

"Is that a threat, as I am not afraid to getting dirty." Gii bent down.

"No, no." Shingyouji held up his hands. "I don't think Hayama-san would appreciate me ruining one of your suits for a joke."

"No, I don't think he'd be happy with me either. Truce?"

"Truce."

After putting their shoes on, they walked down the hallway to the elevator and headed down to the lobby.

"I am glad you had a change of clothes for the office. It wouldn't look good to go to the office dirty." Shingyouji said as they walked past the front desk.

Gii rubbed Shingyouji's hair. "Are you saying I didn't look good."

"No, just that you look much better now."

"Saki, Shingyouji? Should I give you two more time alone?"

"Arata-san." Shingyouji turned. Misu stood at the end of the counter. He had been so wrapped up in his conversation with Gii he had not even seen Misu standing there. "Why are you here?"

"There better question is why are you here? I thought you were waiting for the furniture to arrive."

"That would be my fault. After they arrived I rescued Shingyouji from sitting there getting in their way."

"He took me up to his apartment Arata-san. You should see it. It is amazing."

"I am sure it is Shingyouji. But as I am here now Shingyouji you can leave Saki alone."

"I have to go to work anyway. Misu I return Shingyouji to you." Gii offered a slight bow. "Shingyouji I will see you later."

"Good-bye Saki." Misu said behind clenched teeth.

"Bye Saki-san."

Gii walked away to the parking garage elevators leaving Misu and Shingyouji alone.

"Shingyouji, come here."

"Yes Arata-san."

Misu reached around Shingyouji's neck and rubbed along his skin.

"What is on your neck?"

"Eh?"

"There's something gray on your neck?"

"Oh, that's probably paint."

"Paint?"

"Saki-san was playing around. He must have put it on me when I didn't realize. I'll wash it off right away."

"It's fine Shingyouji." Misu sighed. "We should go check on our apartment." Misu took Shingyouji's hand and walked to the elevator bank.

"I can't wait to see what you picked out Arata-san. You should see what Saki-san did in his apartment. He made a whole music room just for Takumi. Ow, Arata-san, your hand."

"Sorry. I am sure I will get a chance to see it soon enough. For now we should focus on our place."

The elevator arrived and they stepped inside.

"Of course Arata-san. I am really looking forward to everything being done. So then we can move in."

"And are you sure that's what you want Shingyouji?"

"Arata-san?" Shingyouji looked up at Misu. His eyes were focused on the back of the elevator door.

"Never mind." The elevator doors opened on floor 15. "Let's go see what progress has been made."

* * *

Back in the lobby, unseen and unheard by the two involved a rumor started. A small little bit of gossip, words overheard, actions seen. About one of the residents in apartment 1522 and the other in 2130.


	3. Chapter 3

I feel like I should add a warning. My other two stories each happened in the space of about a year. Now I have the rest of their lives to play with. That's a little daunting. What this means is there will also be a slow build to stories. A lot of slice of life moments with building of angst and issue story lines. I mean I don't want my boys to suffer for all their days. Sometimes they just have to live. What that means is yes I am continuing this story. I will post as often as I can. It won't always be the most dramatic but I hope it brings a little joy to your life. As always reviews are welcomed, but not required to keep me writing. I will be back with more.

* * *

Misu stood in front of the living room window, his hands clasped behind his back. His eyes focused on the city laid out before him. The afternoon sun beating down, heating the city, while the apartment remained cool. Somewhere behind him, deeper in the apartment, he could hear Shingyouji moving about, chattering away.

From the living room, "Is this television really ours? It's so big."

From the study, "This room reminds me of your father's office. All the bookshelves."

From the bedroom, "This bed is so," Misu waited as Shingyouji's voice trailed off. "Arata-san, this bed is so big and soft."

Shingyouji bounded out of the bedroom back into the living room. "Arata-san, everything's so wonderful."

"Is it?"

"Arata-san?"

"How does it compare to Saki's place?"

"Of course our place cannot compare to Saki-san's place." Misu turned his head, his eyes low and thin. With the sun to his back Misu's body created a dark silhouette in the window. "Our place is much better. His apartment is too big. I like that I can be closer to you. Besides his apartment is missing the one thing I could never live without."

"Oh, and what would that be?"

"You." Misu rolled his eyes. "Arata-san, can I look in the other room yet?" Shingyouji inched toward the closed door. The room had remained closed from the moment the furniture was moved in. Misu had closed it tight with the instruction that Shingyouji was not allowed to enter until he was given permission.

"Not yet Shingyouji."

"Ah okay."

Misu watched Shingyouji's head fall a little.

"Are the boxes of book in the study?" Misu asked.

Shingyouji peeked his head around the wall. "Yes they stacked them in the back corner."

"Then you better start unpacking."

"Right away." Shingyouji dashed back into the study leaving Misu standing alone at the window. His study was much like his father's, as Shingyouji had noticed, only different. This one would not have a lock to keep anyone out.

"Arata-san, I think there has been a mixed up, my manga are in your study."

Misu moved away from the window. He crossed the living room and entered the study. The large furniture in the room had all been placed by the moving crew a few days earlier. It was left to them to unpack all their personal belongings. Misu had chosen a simple desk. No special design or decor. three drawers on each side and room enough on top for a computer and paperwork Across from the desk, where he could see it when sitting, were the bookshelves. Floor to ceiling in height, three across. While they didn't own enough books to fill the shelves yet, Misu knew there was plenty of time to grow into them. For right now they would be filled with all the books they brought with them. Old college schools books from both his and Shingyouji's classes. Books Ryou had shared on subjects ranging from Japanese Politics and History, to a relationship self help guide. Natsu shared her own books from cooking, to bird watching, to a vacation guide of Venice, with no subtle hints implied at all when she had handed that book to Misu. Misu's own books covered topics similar to his father's interests, but he also added his own books on finance and other travel guides. Then there was Shingyouji's interests.

Shingyouji stood in the back corner of the study, next to the empty bookshelf, holding an arm full of manga, his eyes looking down to the box. He looked up to Misu as he moved closer. Misu pulled the books free of Shingyouji's hands and set them on the first shelf furthest from the door.

"Arata-san, this is your study."

Misu grabbed another book from the box. "I know."

"And those are my books."

"I know."

"And you're putting them on your bookshelves."

Misu picked up another book, and set it on the shelf. "I know, and I appear to be the only one who is doing so."

Shingyouji dropped to his knees and scooped up an armful of books from the box. Too many for him to hold. They slid from his arms. Misu plucked a few free before they all tumbled to the ground.

"I don't understand."

"You may have once compared me to my father, but I am not my father. Unlike his study, this room is not forbidden. You are welcome at any time."

"Even if you are working?"

"Even then. This is our home." Shingyouji bowed his head. A grin spread across his face. "Shingyouji?"

"Our home. Everytime you say it, it makes me happy. I cannot believe this is finally happening."

"Finally happening tomorrow. Tonight we promised my mother one last night with her. Once we unpack these boxes we can go."

Shingyouji knelt down next the box. He picked the books up one by one and handed them off to Misu. After they'd work together to empty the 6 boxes of books there was still ample room left on the shelving. Plenty of room to grow their collection together. They gathered the empty boxes to take back to the Misu household. There were a few remaining items to pack up before they were officially moved out and ready to live on their own.

* * *

"Mother you have to let him go at some point."

"No I don't."

"We've only just arrived home. If you hold Shingyouji that way the rest of the night, we will never finish our packing."

"Good."

"Mother."

"Natsu."

Both Misu and Ryou sighed at once. Misu and Shingyouji had only made it as far the front door before Natsu had pounced on Shingyouji. They hadn't even had a chance to remove their shoes.

"It's okay Mother. I don't mind your hugs. But you know I am not going far. And Arata-san and I will visit often. It will be like we never even left."

Natsu took a deep breath and released Shingyouji. "I know Shingyouji-kun. It's just hard. I am losing you both at the same time."

Natsu surprised Misu and grabbed him in a hug as well. He stood there for a moment unable to move. It wasn't that he minded getting hugs from her, it was that she didn't normally catch him off guard. He leaned into her body and wrapped his arms around her waist. He set his head on her shoulder.

"I will miss you Arata. This is the second time I have had to say good-bye. It hasn't gotten any easier." She whispered in his ear.

"I will miss you too Mother." Natsu pulled away first. "You are always welcome to visit us." A large smile spread across her face, "But you must call first."

"I promise, as long as you promise that you will call me more often than you did when you were at Shidou. These last 4 years with you home have a blessing for me. And while I am sad that you are depriving me of one more year with Shingyouji-kun while he is in his last year of college, I thank you for bringing him into our lives as well."

"Natsu, if you don't let the boys in any farther than the front door we are never going to have dinner, and they are never going to finish packing."

"Fine Ryou, spoil the moment with logic." Natsu leaned over and kissed Ryou on the cheek. He failed at hiding his embarrassment. "Dinner is not quite ready. You even probably have time to pack a few more boxes." Natsu said, her voice edged with a bit of sadness.

Natsu stepped out of the way as both boys removed their shoes and headed to the back of the house and up the back stairs. A walk they had taken hundreds of times over the years. Shingyouji turned into his room, while Misu continued on to his. In the three years since Shingyouji had moved in, Misu's room had not changed much. His overflowing bookshelves now empty save for a few books he needed to return to his father. His often used desk now clutter free. Most of the items had been packed and carted to the new apartment already. His tidy small bed still pushed against the wall. The bed he and Shingyouji had spent time together between study sessions. Sleeping, cuddling, kissing, making love. Misu sat on the edge of the bed. One more night at home, before he would call a new place home.

Through the wall he could hear Shingyouji rummaging around in his room. It was a sound he had often heard in the last three years. It always gave Misu an odd feeling. To hear his lover in the room next to him, but to not be sharing a nightly bed with him.

Misu stood, quickly packed his last few remaining items and headed over to check in on Shingyouji. As custom he knocked twice and entered. Shingyouji was moving about his room, grabbing piles of clothing from all corners and throwing them into the center of the room. The rest of his items had been neatly packed and taken away. In his three years of living there Shingyouji had made the place his own. Though he had started long before he officially moved in, during his last few months at Shidou. The larger decorating he had left to Natsu, the wall colors, the bed spread, the furniture. The rest was him. Little figurines of his favorite anime characters, photos of his family, current and past, the piles of clothing left in a mess until encouraged to clean after himself. Though not everything about being in the Misu household was about claiming his own room. He asked Natsu to include him in any chore requirements, outside of his own room. He would have long private discussions with Ryou that Misu wasn't allowed to join. The were long nights when he wanted to be alone to study. Living with Shingyouji Misu learned more about him than all the time they spent at Shidou. And while he still rarely said it, he loved his pet more now than he imagined he could.

"Do you need any help Shingyouji?"

Shingyouji grabbed an arm full of clothing and stuffed in deep into an empty box. Misu scowled but said nothing.

"No, I'm fine. I want to finish before dinner is ready." Shingyouji shoved more clothes into the box.

"I don't think my mother will start dinner without both of us present. There is no need to pack so haphazardly."

Shingyouji looked down at his box. Clothes were spilling out on all sides. "Ah." Shingyouji pushed all the loose times back into the box and forced the box closed. With a self satisfied smile, Shingyouji grinned at Misu.

Misu crossed the room and sat on Shingyouji's large bed as Shingyouji finished packing another box. Using the same chaotic method as before he it filled in moments and pushed it closed. A few other items remained about the room, but they were items that could be easily carried out separately. One piece being a framed photograph. As Misu was staring at the photo Shingyouji sat next to him on the bed setting his head on his shoulder.

"I know you hate that picture. We don't have to take it with us if you don't want to."

Misu thought about how the same picture was already tucked in his desk drawer, in the study of their new apartment. Along with three other photos of Shingyouji.

"You can bring it Shingyouji. I know what it means to you."

They both stared at the photo a little longer. Their current pose nearly reflecting that of the portrait. Misu standing facing the camera, the barest hint of a smile on his face. Shingyouji's head rested against his shoulder, his eyes not on the camera but instead looking up at Misu. His smile calm and peaceful.

"Shingyouji?"

"Yes Arata-san?"

"Are you ready for this? Tomorrow it will be just you and me. This is our last night sleeping apart. My mother was right. I am denying you an extra year in their home. If you wish you can choose to stay here."

Shingyouji looked around his now empty room.

"You tell me this now." Misu flinched. "Of course I want to go with you. I will miss Mother and Misu-san, but I cannot live without you."

"Were you teasing me Shingyouji?"

"Maybe."

Misu reached his hand into Shingyouji's hair pulling his head back, exposing his soft neck. He took a light bite at the exposed flesh. With a move that came from years of practice Shingyouji relaxed into his hold. Surrendering himself to Misu's control.

"You do know that this means there will be no more walls between us. It will be just me and you, my pet." Misu whispered into Shingyouji's neck. He could feel all of Shingyouji's body shiver beneath his touch. "However we must wait one more night." Misu released his hold on Shingyouji. His head rolled forward, then slowly lifted. A dreamy smile stretched across Shingyouji's face. "We should go downstairs. If dinner is not ready I am sure it is close."

Misu stood and helped a now mellow Shingyouji to his feet. Beyond learning more about each other's normal habits, the last three years had also given them a lot of time to learn about each other's kinks. While they were not alone constantly, three years was enough time to find moments here and there. In that time Shingyouji's submissive nature increased. Any hesitation he had shown at the beginning of their relationship was gone. While Misu liked this part of Shingyouji, he also liked the excited Shingyouji who would talk his ear off about anything that brought him joy.

With each step closer to the door Shingyouji's slipped out of his submissive state and moved into his normal behavior. While his submissiveness never truly went away, it varied based on the situation. Shingyouji had many layers that made him who he was. By the time they made it downstairs, with Misu in the lead, Shingyouji was back to himself.

"Mother is there anything you need help with?"

"No Shingyouji-kun, not tonight. Tonight you get to be our guest. Both you and Arata. Ryou can you come help me with this."

Ryou let out a small grumble as he pushed himself from the dining table and followed Natsu into the kitchen.

"You're so much alike."

"Don't even say it."

Shingyouji and Misu said at the same time.

Misu took his usual place at the table as Shingyouji slid into his spot next to him. They had eaten countless dinners at the small dining room table. Often as a family, sometimes alone. Each always sitting in their selected chair. The room was cozy with it's simple modern decor. Painted beige walls, wood floors with a floral rug under the table. The room was mostly unchanged for as long as Misu could remember, save for one item. The large family photo that now dominated one wall to the side of the table. Ryou and Misu standing in the back, with Natsu and Shingyouji seated in front of them. It had taken a lot of convincing to get both Ryou and Misu to agree to take the photo, but in the end, as always, they agreed to Natsu's wishes.

Ryou carried an armful of food into the dining room followed by Natsu. They spread the many plates out on the table. After returning to the kitchen Ryou brought out 4 bowls of rice setting them next to each empty plate. With dinner served Ryou sat first, followed by Natsu, who kept her head slightly turned down.

"Mother have you been crying?" Shingyouji noticed it first. Both Ryou and Misu stopped mid motion dishing up food and looked at her.

"It's nothing. I'm just a little sad. I just realized I've taught Shingyouji-kun so many of my special cooking tricks Arata won't get homesick for my meals."

"My cooking isn't nearly as good as yours Mother. And there is so much more to learn."

"Yes Mother, even as Shingyouji improves it will never be the same as yours."

"Natsu the boys already told you they would be home often."

Natsu looked around the table. Misu could still see the hint of tears in her eyes, but she was also smiling.

"My boys. All trying to take care of me. Thank you." Natsu turned her head to wipe her tears away. As she did so all three men grabbed different foods from the serving dishes and set them on her plate. When she turned back around she let out a small laugh as she looked down at her plate. "Alright, you guys need to eat too."

At her prompting Misu, Shingyouji and Ryou filled their plates with Natsu's deliciously cooked dinner. For most of the meal they talked of nothing important. As the meal was winding down, the plates emptied, the rice eaten, the glasses drained, Ryou looked at Shingyouji.

"Shingyouji-kun, if you would like to join me in my study later, I have that book you wanted me to get."

Misu looked down at Shingyouji.

"Ah, really Misu-san? Then after dinner I will come and get it."

"What is this book that you needed my father's assistance to get?"

"It's really nothing. Just something I need for class, to make me better."

"Better? I thought you were already getting the top grades in your class. Why are you worried about getting better?" Misu asked.

"I'm not worried, I just need to be better."

Misu frowned at Shingyouji but said nothing more.

"Arata, have you had a chance to see Saki-kun's new place?"

"I have not, Mother."

"Oh, as you are living so close I would have assumed you would have been by at least once already."

"I have." Shingyouji spoke up.

"Really, Shingyouji-kun. What was it like?"

"It was amazing. It had this huge window with a view of the whole city. Saki-san was painting the place himself so I haven't seen it finished. But he did show me the room he built for Takami. It was so romantic. He built the room just for Takumi to use as a private retreat. But it's not better than our apartment. Arata-san is not locking his study and allowing me to keep my books in his study so I can go in at any time. Ah." Shingyouji snapped his mouth shut as he looked at Ryou.

"Yes our Saki owned apartment is much better." Misu shoveled a last bite of rice into his mouth, his eyes focused on his emptied plate.

"Oh." Natsu exclaimed. All three men at the table jumped. "Sorry I forget I bought a going away cake. Arata come help me."

"I'll help you Mother."

"No Shingyouji, you stay. I want Arata to help me."

Misu looked up from his empty plate. "Of course Mother."

Misu pushed back and followed his mother into the kitchen. She pulled a simple fruit covered cake from the fridge and set it on the kitchen counter. She made no move to grab the plates. She only stood there.

"Mother, are you okay?" Misu expected her to be crying again.

"I wanted to ask you that same question Arata."

"What?"

Natsu turned around, her eyes clear. "I've noticed for the last few days you have been grumpy. Well grumpier than usual. It seems to have started the same time this apartment was offered to you. I would think it would make you happy. So what's wrong?" Misu moved by his mother and grabbed the small dessert plates out of the cupboard. "Arata, you know how well ignoring me works. Best to talk to me now before I annoy it out of you later."

Misu sighed. "It's about Saki, and Shingyouji."

"Did they...are they...is there something going on?" Natsu kept her voice low, but pure panic filled her face.

"No Mother, nothing like that. It's that Saki keeps giving Shingyouji the things that I should be giving him. He gave us this apartment. And while I do appreciate it, it was given to us by the Saki family. Not something I earned for Shingyouji. It was even Shingyouji's doing that got us the apartment, not mine. And now, this stupid room that Saki built." Misu clenched his hands.

"Oh Arata, you're jealous."

"No I'm not."

"If you say so Arata. But what does Takami's room have to do with you and Shingyouji?"

"Because I was already doing the same thing. That spare room, I was building it into a room for Shingyouji to study and game and relax. And now it just looks like I am copying Saki. Everything always leads back to Saki. Saki saved him from the stalker, Saki participated in the same clubs with him at school, Saki got us an apartment. I am always second to Saki in my relationship with Shingyouji."

From the drawer Misu pulled out a long knife. "Let me take that, you get the forks." Natsu carefully removed the knife from Misu's hands. "I didn't realize you'd been feeling this way."

"It's been building for awhile. But this fucking room was the one thing I could give to Shingyouji in this apartment that I don't really own. And now." Misu sighed.

"Arata, language."

"Sorry Mother."

"The Saki's are definitely a hard family to be friends with."

"Mother?" Natsu began to cut the cake into thin slices.

"Ryou and Saki-kun's father were never as close as you and Saki-kun, but they are friends. They are very generous with their money and their time. It makes it very hard to live up to. You can never compete on their level."

"Then what am I supposed to do?" Natsu started to place the slices of cake on the plates.

"Don't try to compete. For awhile Ryou felt the same as you did. He thought he needed to compete as he wanted to do better for me. It took a little while of me talking to him to make him realize while I always appreciated what the Saki family did, it was his love that mattered to me more. There is nothing wrong with accepting their help. Generosity is not a bad thing. You just have to remember that while Shingyouji-kun and Saki-kun are friends, you two are in love. Give to Shingyouji-kun what Saki-kun can never provide."

"I want to give Shingyouji everything."

"You cannot lock him away from the rest of the world Arata. Other people will come into his life, just as others will come into yours."

"It would be easier if I could lock him up."

"Arata you know that's not possible. I wouldn't let you keep my Shingyouji-kun away from me." Natsu flashed him a grin. He only scowled back. "I understand you are not in an easy place. Even if Saki-kun isn't a rival in love, it does feel like he is a rival. This is something you can only work out over time. But you don't have to be alone. You know I am always here for you."

"Thank you Mother."

"I do love you dearly Arata. I wish I had a simple solution for you, but this is not a simple problem. You just need time, and maybe some cake." Natsu held up a slice of cut cake. "But for right now we should probably get in there before those two wonder what happened to us." Natsu handed him two plates, while she took two of her own.

"I was beginning to wonder if you were planning on eating the whole cake yourselves." Ryou said as she handed him his piece.

"Don't tempt me."

Misu handed Shingyouji his slice. "Thanks Arata-san."

Natsu held up a bite of her cake on her fork. "Arata, Shingyouji-kun, I am going to miss you both dearly. I know you will be living close by, but it's not the same. However I am excited for you to be taking this next step. I am so proud of both of you. You have grown into such wonderful men." Natsu turned her head to look at Ryou.

"Ah, well, good luck. And be careful of weird neighbors."

"Ryou."

"What?"

"That's not how you say good-bye."

"Why not?"

"We will Father." Misu interrupted. "Thank you. And thank you both for all you have done for me, and for Shingyouji."

"Yes, thank you. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't taken me in. I can never repay the kindness you have given me."

"You already have Shingyouji-kun. There is nothing left to repay." Natsu said.

"Besides a son should never have to repay a parent for any kindness they provide. It should be expected that it is given freely." All eyes turned to Ryou. "What? Just because I don't ask Shingyouji-kun to call me Father does not mean I do not see him as my son. He became that long ago."

"Oh Ryou, you old softy, why didn't you say something."

"Must I put everything into words? I assumed it was understood."

"Well no, you didn't have to put it into words. I am sure we all knew. But it is nice to hear once in awhile." Natsu teased Ryou.

"Then I have said it now."

"Yes, yes you have." Natsu shook her head. "I love you dear."

"I love you too."

The sweet flavor of the sugar and fruits filled Misu's mouth as took a bite of the cake while he watched his parents. Even with a serious father Misu had been lucky. Seeing Shingyouji with his parents and how they all but threw him away made him feel all the more luckier for his parents to have accepted who he was and to have taken Shingyouji in as their own. He knew it was rare. Public opinion was still not generally accepting. To have found it so readily in his own family made him appreciate his parents even more. And while he could be frustrated by them or embarrassed by them, it did not change that they were the perfect parents for him.

With dinner and dessert eaten, the table cleared, the dishes cleaned, Natsu and Misu moved into the living room while Shingyouji and Ryou disappeared into his study. It had become a nightly routine when Misu and Shingyouji did not need to study for them to meet in the living room and read. Misu settled into his space in the couch while Natsu took her chair. They were alone 15 minutes before the other two joined them.

"Did you two lose your way in there?" Natsu asked.

Ryou sat down in his chair, while Shingyouji crawled onto the couch, wrapping his legs around Misu's as he settled into place.

"Ah, no, I had just mislaid the book and it took awhile to find it."

"You lost a book? I know that room is a mess, but I don't think you've ever misplaced a book. I feel like you're not telling me something. Don't you agree Arata?"

"They may be, but if Shingyouji and Father have secrets of their own I have no plans to force it out of them." Misu watched as Shingyouji peaked at him over his book. "Shingyouji is allowed to his secrets."

"Alright Arata, if you don't mind, then I don't mind."

Misu met Shingyouji's eyes for a moment over his book. Even without seeing his lips he could tell that Shingyouji was smiling at him. Misu turned his eyes back to his book. He shifted positions placing his legs over Shingyouji's, trapping him in place.

After a few quiet hours of nothing but page turns, a few chuckles and sighs from different people about the room, Misu noticed Shingyouji's yawns. His head bounced a few times, his eyes barely open, his book dropped against his chest.

"Mother, Father, we'll be going to bed now."

Misu untangled his legs from around Shingouji's. He stood with his hand outstretched. A sleepy Shingyouji took his offered hand and allowed himself to be pulled into Misu's arms.

"You're not going to escape early in the morning are you?" Natsu asked as she looked up from her book.

"Of course not Mother. We will see you in the morning."

With Shingyouji wrapped around his body Misu walked them down the hallway, up the stairs, to the front of Shingyouji's bedroom.

"Shingyouji do you have a secret with my father?"

Shingyouji's sleepy eyes looked up at him. "Yes Arata-san."

"One that you feel you cannot share with me?"

"Not yet."

Misu kissed the top of Shingyouji's head.

"Good night Shingyouji. Sleep well. Tomorrow you are all mine."

Shingyouji smiled behind a yawn. "I'm always all yours Arata-san." Misu ruffled Shingyouji's hair before gently pushing him into the bedroom.

In his own bedroom Misu removed his clothes and changed into his sleeping pants. He pulled back the cool sheets and slipped into bed. He turned to face the empty wall. A routine he had done countless times these past years. He stared at the empty wall that separated him and Shingyouji. Tomorrow the wall would be gone. Tomorrow everything would change.


	4. Chapter 4

All I really want to say is thank you. For those that read and those that review. It honestly means everything to me. It's hard writing into the black hole of the internet. I am glad I have this community to share with.

Sorry I am a bit a tease this time.

* * *

"Harder Arata-san."

Misu grunted in response. The bed moved slightly under their weight.

"Push harder Arata-san."

"Shingyouji if I push any harder I am going to hurt something."

"If we don't move the bed, my night stand isn't going to fit."

"Why wasn't this planned when the movers were here?"

"I'm sorry Arata-san. It wasn't here then. I didn't think about it until now."

"I am not blaming you Shingyouji. I am only frustrated that our bed weighs more than I expected. Let's try again."

Shingyouji bent down next to Misu. They had moved the bottom of the bed the two inches needed. Now they were attempting to move the top of the bed along with the large head board. The angle and the headboard were making the task difficult.

"Wait." Shingyouji said. Misu stopped. "Maybe if I pulled from the other side while you pushed?" Shingyouji could see Misu's eyes looking over his idea.

"It couldn't go any worse than what we're doing now." Shingyouji scrambled over the top the bed, landing flat footed on the other side. "Ready? One, Two, Three."

On three Shingyouji pulled as hard as he could. The bed slid with his weight behind it, knocking into Misu's end table. Exactly the distance needed. Except he hadn't expected it to move so easily. The shift threw him off balance onto the floor, the air knocked out of him in one quick breath. Misu rounded the end of the bed and knelt next to him.

"Are you okay Shingyouji?"

"I'm fine. Just a little embarrassed." Shingyouji said as he pulled air back into his shocked lungs. Misu held out his hand and helped him to his feet. Except for moving the nightstand in place and a few rumpled covers the room was nearly complete. They were officially moved in.

They had arrived at the apartment that morning after one last breakfast with Natsu and Ryou. Once in the apartment they set themselves to tasks. Unpacking clothes, hanging photos, finding more books, ignoring the room Shingyouji was still not yet allowed to enter, planing out toiletries in the master bath. The bed was their final task before taking a break for the day. They were tired, overworked and cranky. Moving the heavy bed was the last thing they should be doing as the last project, but if they didn't get it done, Shingyouji would be without a nightstand. Not that it was a big deal, but with both of their tired brains it was important logic at the time.

With the bed moved and nightstand placed both fell into the bed. Misu rolled onto his side to allow Shingyouji to curl into his arms. Shingyouji snuggled in low, his forehead coming just up to Misu's lips. Misu's arms wrapped around his body and held him tight. Shingyouji manoeuvred one leg forward, sliding between Misu's legs, trapping himself in place.

"We're home." Shingyouji whispered.

"We are." Misu brushed a strand of Shingyouji's hair from his face. "Is there anything else you want? Anything missing from our new home?"  
"Want? I don't think so Arata-san. We've moved everything that we own. What else could there be?"

Misu kissed his forehead.

"That's not what I mean Shingyouji. Is there anything you want? Getting this home for us was something I wanted. Now what do you want?"

"I wanted this too, Arata-san."

"I know Shingyouji. But this was something I wanted to provide for you." Shingyouji heard an edge to Misu's voice. He lifted his head as much as he could to look up at Misu's face. "This has been what I wanted for us."

"Then I want...to be able to go into that locked room."

Misu ran his hand down his back. His fingers light and seductive along his t-shirt.

"Not yet. Anything else? Anything bigger?"

"I...I don't know. I haven't thought about it. All I really wanted was this. Living with you. Can I think about it?"

"Of course Shingyouji. This is not a one time request. I want to hear what my pet wants." Misu slid his hand under his shirt. His fingers smooth along his bare skin. "I want to share your needs." Misu's fingers slid along the waistband of his pants. Shingyouji let out a tiny moan. Misu kissed the tip of his nose.

"I need you Arata-san."

Misu smiled as his mouth met Shingyouji's. Shingyouji surrendered under Misu's control. Misu's tongue slid past his lips into his mouth. Even with the thousands of kisses they'd shared, this was their first, alone, in their own home. Shingyouji pressed himself closer to Misu. Misu's hand moved along his body. Touching the bare skin along his back, grabbing his ass forcing him to thrust into Misu's leg. Even through the weariness of the move and unpacking Shingyouji was instantly hard from Misu's attention.

Misu kissed him harder, forcing him him to lean backwards. Their lips parting for the briefest of moments to breathe before again reaching for each other. Misu pushed Shingyouji fully onto his back. With legs entwined and arms entangled Misu remained pressed against Shingyouji's body. Though clothed Shingyouji could feel every inch of Misu's body as he shivered and panted. Without warning Misu pushed himself up and stripped himself free of his shirt, throwing it across the room. He pulled Shingyouji forward, ripped the shirt off his body and threw it next to his. Misu's hands moved desperately along his body. Shingyouji moaned loudly in response. Misu's eyes darted to his. They were wide and wild.

From down the hallway, past the living room, the doorbell chimed.

Misu's eyes focused, than unfocused again. He leaned down and kissed Shingyouji. He could feel Misu's hand sliding down his stomach, reaching the edge of his pants.

Again the doorbell chimed.

Misu hesitated.

"Arata…"

"No. Ignore it." Misu kissed him again, though the passion had been reduced. From the side of the bed both of their phones vibrated at the same time, just as the doorbell rang again.

"Damn it."

Misu pushed himself over and grabbed his phone. He let out a mild groan as he looked at the screen.

"Who is it?"

"Of course." Misu sighed. "You are going to want to freshen up. It seems my parents are here."

Shingyouji sat up right.

"Here? Now? As in right outside the door here? When we were...could they hear?" Shingyouji buried his face in the pillow.

He felt as Misu shifted in the bed. His weight was suddenly at his side.

"No Shingyouji they couldn't have heard you. Now get up and get ready."

"But I look like."

Misu interrupted him "You look like someone who has been moving into their first home all morning." Misu rolled off the bed and grabbed his shirt off the floor. He threw Shingyouji's at him. "Now come on, or else they really will start to expect something is happening."

Shingyouji pulled himself up and slipped on his shirt. He was amazed at how fast Misu had been able to flip the switch from passion to parents. Even now his own body was defying him to get under control as he watched Misu step into the bedroom doorway and stop. He leaned against the doorframe and took a few big breaths. Shingyouji looked away quickly before Misu looked back. He felt better knowing he wasn't the only one having trouble switching gears. He pulled on his shirt and half hopped half stumbled out of bed. He smoothed the covers down before darting after Misu.

"Mother, Father, I thought we had a promise that you wouldn't visit without contacting us first."

"Oh I didn't think that would matter today. With all the unpacking you had to do I knew you two would be busy. And I know you wouldn't have gone grocery shopping."

Natsu stepped into the kitchen, setting down 3 large bags of food. Ryou followed her with 4 bags of his own.

"Mother, you didn't have to."

"I know Shingyouji-kun, but I wanted to. Consider it our house warming present. One less thing to think about."

"Thank you Mother." Arata-san said dryly.

"You're very welcome Arata. Now since we're here, time for a tour?" Natsu inched out from behind the kitchen counter.

"Fine, yes Mother I will show you our home. Father would you care to see it as well?"

"I would."

"Then Shingyouji would you please start putting the groceries away while I show them this room first."

"Oh, is he not yet allowed…"

"Mother."

"Ah yes, of course."

"I'll put these away." Shingyouji stood in the kitchen as he watched the three of them disappear into the spare room. He tried to sneak a peak but Misu kept the door angled so he could only see the cream colored wall. With a frustrated grunt Shingyouji unpacked the bags of food. He had only succeeded in setting everything out on the counter when the three came back out. Natsu's smile spread nearly ear to ear.

"Very nice son." Ryou said, patting Misu's shoulder.

"Thank you Father."

Shingyouji rushed over just as Misu closed the door. "What did you see? What's in there?"

"Shingyouji." Misu said his name simply. Shingyouji slumped his shoulders and walked back to the kitchen.

"Now Arata, he's just eager."

"He will see it soon enough."

"I know Arata, but don't tease him too long."

"On this, not much longer. Shingyouji we can finish the rest if you wish to join us now."

For a second time Shingyouji scurried around the kitchen counter to meet them in the living room. He followed behind as Misu pointed out the key points of the apartment. His parents admired the view, reviewed the collection of books in the study, commented on the lack of portraits hanging on the wall, one for and one against, both stepped out on the balcony from the master bedroom and one spun a circle in the master bath. Once back in the main area they helped with putting the counter full of food away.

"Mother, Father, you didn't have to do this, but it is appreciated."

"I couldn't let you starve on your first day." Natsu bumped her hip into Misu's side.

"We wouldn't starve Mother. I am sure you saw the restaurants outside when you drove in."

"It's not the same as home cooking. And I wanted to make sure Shingyouji had everything he needed, as he will be the one cooking for you now."

"Don't start crying again Mother, we've barely moved in. Besides I know how to cook as well."

"I know. But I think Shingyouji-kun actually likes cooking for you."

"I do Arata-san. I really don't mind."

"I know you don't Shingyouji. However you do not have to do all the cooking in this house. With your final classes this year I know how busy and stressful this year will be for you. We will share responsibilities."

"You really are such a softie Arata. Now if only Shingyouji had a comfortable place to study."

Shingyouji was surprised by the scowl Misu gave his mother.

"It's okay Mother. I can use Arata-san's study for when I am working on simple stuff or there is plenty of room at the dining room table. There is also the school library. I will be fine."

"I am sure you will be Shingyouji-kun. But it would be nice to have a quiet space all your own, wouldn't it?"

"Well, yeah. Of course."

"Anyway Mother, Father, I am sure you must be going now."

"We must?"

"Unless you would like to stay and help us unpack more, you must."

"We can."

"Natsu, we can't."

"We can't?"

"No, this is the boy's first day here. We should be going." Ryou took Natsu's hand.

"Oh, then I guess we'll be going."

"Good-bye Mother, Misu-san. I'll text both of you later." Shingyouji ignored the weird look Misu shot him.

"Mother, Father, I am always happy to see you both. But next time, call first."

"I promise, I promise. Never again." Natsu broke free of Ryou's grip. She grabbed both Shingyouji and Misu in a tight hug. "I love you both very much."

"We love you." they both replied, hugging her back. When she finally stepped back Shingyouji noticed her eyes were a little redder than before. She wiped them quickly before he could comment.

"Good-bye boys. Be good, and we'll talk soon."

"Good-bye Mother." Again their voices came out in unison.

Natsu slipped her fingers back into Ryou's waiting hand. Misu walked them to the door. Shingyouji wiped down the counter as he waited for Misu to return. His hand shook a little. He hadn't realized the nervous energy he'd been holding until the moment they walked out of the room. He kept his back to the hallway to the door as he heard Misu's barefeet pad back toward him. Step by step across the polished wood floor. Shingyouji tensed as he felt a hand stroke along his back. Another hand wrapped around his waist and pulled him backwards, fast and hard against the length of Misu's body.

"Now, where were we?" Misu leaned and whispered into Shingyouji's ear.

"Arata-san your parents."

"Have already left. We are alone." Misu's hand snaked down the front of his shirt. He slid his hand between his pants and skin, forcing his hand even lower.

"Arata-san." Shingyouji bucked as Misu grabbed his still limp, but growing, cock. Shingyouji's knees shook as he grabbed the counter for support.

Misu's fingers played along his skin, teasing, pulling, sliding, bringing his erection to full force. Misu nuzzled the back of his neck. Lightly nibbling and kissing along the edge of his hair line.

"Does this feel good, Shingyouji?"

"Yes Arata-san." Shingyouji responded behind labored breath. There was a thrill riding through his body. To have Misu's hands on him, openly, in the middle of their own kitchen.

"Do you want more?"

"Yes Arata-san."

The doorbell rang again. Misu froze and Shingyouji fell to his knees.

"Shingyouji, bathroom, now." Misu pointed to the small half bath connected to the dining room. "Whatever thing my parents have returned for, I will send them away."

Shingyouji half crawled, half dragged himself into the bathroom. He pushed the door closed, leaving only a small crack open. With his breath held he heard Misu open the front door.

"You promised no more unannou….Saki, Hayama. What? Why?"

"See Takumi I told you he would be happy to see us.  
"That doesn't sound like happiness to me."

"That's just Misu. Where's Shingyouji? I know he will be happy to see us."

"At this very moment, I can say you are incorrect Saki. Please come back later."

"Ah well we can't. This is the only day we can visit before next week as we are moving in then."

"Come back then."

"Just for a few minutes Misu. I just want to say hello to Shingyouji and take a quick peek before heading out."

"Shingyouji is tired and not feeling well, please leave."

"Is Shingyouji-kun sick, Misu-kun?"

"Well now we can't leave. We have to check on Shingyouji and we can't let him do any more work today."

"Wait, that's not…"

Shingyouji heard the shuffling of feet, then the main door fall shut.

"Shingyouji." Gii's voice called out steps from the bathroom. Shingyouji scooted back from the door.

"Saki, Hayama, please have a seat. I will get Shingyouji." Shingyouji could hear the strain in Misu's voice.

Following a soft knock, Misu stepped into the bathroom. His eyes were large and bright. They stared at each other, Misu looking down at Shingyouji as he waited on the floor. Shingyouji watched as Misu's body relaxed from a caged animal about to strike to a less angry caged animal. Misu held out his hand and Shingyouji took it, allowing himself to be pulled up and into Misu's arms.

"Saki and Hayama are here."

"I heard."

"Are you able to come out?"

Shingyouji hugged Misu. "I'm better."

"Good." Misu leaned close to his ear. "I still have plans for later." he whispered, nibbling on his ear.

"That's not helping Arata-san"

A hungry smile flashed on Misu's lips as he released Shingyouji. Shingyouji followed Misu as they exited the bathroom. Gii jumped up as he approached.

"Shingyouji are you okay? Misu said you weren't feeling very well. Let me check." Gii's hand was halfway to his forehead before MIsu swept his hand away.

"He's fine. He was tired from the move. You don't need to check anything on him."

"Shingyouji?"

"Yes Saki-san, I am fine. I was overworked as Arata-san said. I am feeling better now, after getting a little rest."

"In the bathroom?"

"How'd you know that was the bathroom Saki?"

"As this is my building, I know the floor plans." Shingyouji could see Misu's jaw clench hard. His teeth grinding together.

"Then if you know the floor plans you know what our apartment looks like and do not need a tour."

"Of course we do. Right Takumi?"

Takumi stood from the couch and moved next to Gii. "Gii we shouldn't stay if they are busy."

"Yes we are busy, so please leave."

"Arata-san it's okay, they can stay."

"Gii, we should leave."

Shingyouji and Takumi spoke at the same time. Their eyes met and they both laughed.

"Arata-san, I am better now. Let them stay."

Misu let out a long sigh. "Fine, if that is what you want Shingyouji, they can stay, but not too long."

"Shingyouji-kun this place is wonderful."

"Do you want a tour Hayama-san?"

"I'd love one."

"May I join you?" Gii said.

"Of course." Shingyouji responded.

"Start with the front door." Misu mumbled.

"Misu. I get the feeling you don't want us here."

"And you would be right."

"Arata-san." Shingyouji yelped. "Sorry he's a bit grumpy from the move."

"No worries Shingyouji we're used to it."

"Arata-san I can show them the apartment if you want to wait here."

"No Shingyouji I'll come with you. Someone has to keep the group focused."

"Then we'll start in the bedroom." Gii cleared his throat. "And no comments from you." Shingyouji teased Gii.

Though Shingyouji had offered the tour, Misu led the way into th4e bedroom first.

"Oh this is beautiful Shingyouji." Takumi said.

They had decided to keep the room simple. The walls were painted a light blue which highlighted against the light wood floors. Their bed with its wooden bed frame, and bright while linens turned sideways to the large panel windows. Large white screens covered the windows, which folded together into one collection, allowing access to the door out onto the small private patio.

"The bed looks comfortable." Gii said, leaning closely into Misu.

"I am sure it is. We will find out tonight." Misu walked away into the master bath.

As Natsu had experimented with earlier, the space was large enough the spin circles in. A large traditional Japanese bath along the back wall with a connected shower. The room carried with it the same pale blue color.

"This is a bathroom. Just like many other bathrooms you've seen." Misu turned and walked out of the room.

Gii leaned in close to Shingyouji. "He feels grumpier than usual. Is everything okay?"

"He's fine. His parents visited earlier."

"Ah so we're your second visitors of the day. I get it now."

"I am going to continue the tour if you are here or not. So hurry up" Misu called from outside the master bedroom.

"Come on Takumi, we better do as he says. Don't want to make Misu any more grumpy for Shingyouji's sake, do we?"

"That would be bad. You are already on Misu-kun's bad side, permanently, you don't want to get on Shingyouji-kun's too."

Takumi winked at him.

"My little brother could never be mad at me." Gii stepped up and wrapped an arm around Shingyouji's shoulders.

"No, but if Misu-kun see's you like this, I think his anger might just double." Takumi said.

Gii's arm fell of his shoulders as fast as he put it there. Both Takumi and Shingyouji laughed.

The three exited the bedroom to find Misu standing in the hallway. He pointed at the open door.

"Another bathroom. Again nothing important." Misu turned and walked into the study. With no additional comment the three followed him. With little emotion Misu showed off the study. They had left it with its simple white walls, dark wood bookshelves, and matching dark wood desk, a small framed photo of Shingyouji on his desk, a side table with a green plant next to the window. Simple and minimalistic. Best for working Misu stated. Misu walked them back out into the living room. The living room connected with a small dining space, where they had set up a four person table, and opened up to the kitchen. They had picked a soft green paint for the three connecting rooms. In the living room a long tv hung on the wall connected to the closed off room, the soft brown couch pushed against the other wall and a beige rug in between. Throughout much of the apartment there was little hanging on the walls. Little art, paintings or portraits. Those they were planning to add over time.

"This is where you started, tour over."

"There is still another room." Gii said, his eyes looking over at the closed door.

"No there isn't, tour over."

Gii glanced at Shingyouji. "Don't worry, I haven't seen it yet either."

"Oh? Ohhh." Gii nodded his head.

"Oh nothing Saki. Don't get any ideas in your head."

"I don't have any ideas in my head."

"It's good that you can finally admit it."

"Before I forget, Shingyouji here." Takumi held up a small bag he had been holding.

"You didn't need to get us a housewarming present."

"Ah it's not. That's still on its way. We picked this up on our last vacation."

Shingyouji looked inside. Inside was a blue box wrapped with a dark blue ribbon. He slipped it out and set in on the kitchen counter. With a quick tug the ribbon fell free. He lifted the lid to an array of chocolate truffles. His swallowed hard looking at the sweets.

"Thank you Saki, Hayama."

Shingyouji felt a nudge in his side. "Ah yes, thank you Saki-san, Hayama-san. Would you like to stay and have some?"

"No Shingyouji we are fine. We already have another box at home waiting for us. In fact," Gii looked at Misu and smiled wide, "I think it's time we go and enjoy some now Takumi."

"Huh? Now? I thought we were going to stay longer, maybe have some tea." Shingyouji noticed Gii elbowed Takumi the same way Misu had done to him moments ago. "Oh right, we should be going."

Misu was behind them before anyone could see him move. Gii let out a small laugh.

"Thank you for indulging us today Misu. We will make plans for that tea some other time."

"No need, we have tea, you have your tea."

"I know you say that Misu, but as we're neighbors now, it cannot be avoided. We are going to socialize more. In fact we should do a weekly brunch."

A sound came from Misu that Shingyouji had never heard him make before. Shingyouji had heard Misu's voice before when he was angry, or when he was passionate. Occasionally his voice would take on a growl. Something that came deep in his throat. He had never heard Misu just snarl. Both Takumi and Gii took a sudden step forward away from Misu.

"Sorry Saki-san I think that's a no."

"I was only kidding anyway, about the brunch part at least. But I do think we have overstayed our welcome. Takumi are you ready?"

"Always Gii."

"Then we will leave you to the rest of you afternoon, with hopefully no more interruptions. I am sure we will be seeing you both very soon."

Misu followed them to the door, two steps behind. As the door fell shut Misu leaned up against it, his head hanging low.

"Arata-san?" Shingyouji said, a little surprised to find a shake in his voice. "Are you okay?"

"Fine Shingyouji." Misu responded, not looking up from the door. "I'm a little worn out."

"Ah yes. I know this move and today were difficult. But if you are tired you can take a nap, I don't mind."

Misu pushed himself away from the door. With his head still low he walked over to Shingyouji. He pulled him into his arms.

"I am not that kind of worn out."

"Then what…" Shingyouji felt as Misu leaned against him. His body a little heavier than normal as he used Shingyouji to hold him in place. "Oh, I see. Do you want to talk about it Arata-san?"

"Not right now Shingyouji. Just give me a moment."

Shingyouji held Misu tight. Shingyouji had seen Misu at weaker moments before. Misu was not afraid to share with him when he was troubled or annoyed. But this time something was different. Misu's relationship with Gii had always been one of respect but distance. It was true that Misu did not care for Gii the same as Shingyouji cared for Gii. It would be too far to say that Gii was his enemy. And yet today as Misu rested his head on his shoulder, Misu stood as if someone defeated.

"Arata-san?"

"Yes Shingyouji?"

"Are you upset that I asked them to stay when you had already asked them to leave?"

Misu hands wrapped around his back, pulling him in tighter.

"No Shingyouji I am not upset by that. You are welcome to invite Saki and Hayama to our home at any time."

Shingyouji could feel the tension in Misu's back. He wanted to push. Wanted to ask what had Misu so upset. But he'd already said he didn't want to talk about it. Instead he would offer his silent support.

"Shingyouji?" Misu's muffled voice came from his shoulder.

"Yes Arata-san?"  
"Would you like to see the other room?"

Shingyouji jerked a little, then relaxed. "I do Arata-san, but only if you are ready for me to see it."

"Let's go."

Misu slid his hand down his arm, wrapping their fingers together. Avoiding any eye contact Misu stepped out of the hug and pulled Shingyouji up to the door and stopped. Misu didn't move. He didn't say anything. He just stopped and stood before the closed door. Shingyouji waited. It scared Shingyouji a little to see Misu acting this way, unsure, lost.

"Shingyouji?" Misu's voice was small.

"Yes Arata-san?"

"Are you really happy that we got this apartment?"

Shingyouji paused before answering. Something in Misu's voice told him his answer mattered greatly to Misu's well-being.

"I am happy that we have an apartment." Misu's hand gripped his tighter before releasing. "I admit that I like that we live close to our friends. That makes me happy as well. But I know Arata-san worked hard to find us a place to live. I am happy with whatever place you decide that we should live, as long as we are together. I know you think I am the one that picked this place, but without your approval, without your working with Saki-san, this wouldn't have happened. We live here because of you and the work you did. And that makes me happy."

Shingyouji watched Misu's face. The worry in his eyes did not disappear but it did diminish. After a few more second Misu nodded his head. The sly smile slid onto his face, his eyes brightened, his back straightened. And just like that, he was back.

"This room is not completely ready."

"Oh, then I understand." Shingyouji took a step back.

"Where are you going?"

"You said the room wasn't ready. I assumed it meant you decided not to show it to me."

"I only meant that when you see it, know there is more work to be done."

"So, I can see it?"

"Yes Shingyouji, you can see it. I have already said you could."

Shingyouji wasn't sure what to expect when the door opened. A guest room was the logical choice. But that made no sense to keep it hidden for so long. A library for all of his additional books that he wanted. But as the study had room to spare that was also a poor idea. Shingyouji cringed at the next thought, of a sex playroom. Not that the idea scared him, that Misu would dedicate a room to it. But he had given his parents a tour of the room, and had their approval, so that idea was kicked right back to the curb where it belonged. There was no idea that could fit into his mind for what Misu would have hidden behind the door.

He reached for the knob and pushed the door open. His brain stopped as he looked inside. Nothing he had imagined had prepared him for what he was looking at. Not a guest room, not a library, definitely not a sex playroom. Instead it looked like a second office, but not as formal the other office. Instead it was a cross of Misu's office, and Natsu's favorite retreat. A large oversized swivel chair was placed near the middle of the room currently facing the large window. Along the inside wall to the living room was a long desk with a rolling chair, a computer, and two monitors. On the other wall was a tv stand with a moderate sized tv with rows of video games laid out. Leaning against the walls, waiting to be hung, were collections of photographs of Misu, the Misu family, candids from various family outings, one favorite of a 4 year old Misu at the zoo, and random framed anime posters. Around the room set in different places, along the desk, around the tv stand and long thin bookshelf were his anime figures mixed with souvenirs of their time together. Trinkets and memories from their time at Shidou. A few pebbles taken from the garden at Gii's summer house. A small replica sword bought from the weapons museum. A jar of sand taken from their long weekend trip to the beach. A miniature house from their most recent trip away to the city.

Shingyouji took a step inside. His brain took in all the things he was seeing but he could not put them together to understand what he was seeing. It was as if the room had been built specifically with him in mind. The things that he loves, and the things that he loves to do. But that didn't make sense. How could a room like that exist? Shingyouji turned to Misu.

"Arata-san, I don't understand."

"What do you not understand, Shingyouji?"

"This room. I do not understand this room. Why does it look like this?"

"Because it is your room."

Shingyouji took a step back. "No, no. This should be your study. It's much bigger. I don't need this. I don't deserve this."

A hand came up the back of his neck, twisting into his hair, forcing his head to lean back.

"Does my pet not want the gift I have worked so hard to create for him?"

"No that's not what I mean?"

"You do not think you deserve the gift I give you?"

"I don't, I mean I do."

Shingyouji's knees softened as Misu's hand tightened slightly in his hair.

"Good. Then you have no problem with this gift." Misu released his hold. Shingyouji swayed for a moment before he could remain steady.

"It really is too much Arata-san."

"Not for what you need Shingyouji. As it is your last year of college you will need a quiet place to study. And my office may not always be the best place. And with the work you are doing with your major you need the computer for your programming and testing. Saki helped me pick the best computer to use with your class." Shingyouji could not miss the annoyed tone in Misu's voice. "As for the video games, as I have no interest in them, it is better to keep them in here."

"I am not sure what to say Arata-san."

"Thank you?"  
"Of course. Thank you. Arata-san it really is amazing what you have done. All I have done is a little shopping. You created a whole room for me." Shingyouji finally allowed himself to step into the room. He could already feel the hours he would put into the space. Where he would work, where he would relax, where he would escape to give Misu some space, where he finish the secret project he started with Ryou. If he had designed a room for himself it wouldn't have even come close to what Misu had given him. "Arata-san, thank you." He hadn't realized how close to tears he was until his voice cracked as he spoke. He turned, dropping his head on Misu's shoulder. "You found what I wanted before I knew I wanted it. I really love it."

A few tears escaped, sliding from his checks to land on Misu's shoulder. He waited for the teasing. The jokes about crying over such a little thing as a room. Instead he felt Misu's arms wrap around his waist. They circled him tight and held him close. He couldn't help but feel the deep breath that Misu took, their bodies pressed together as they were. Neither spoke. The tears dried as quick as they started. Misu's hold slowly loosened until finally letting go.

Misu stepped further into the room, his back to Shingyouji. "Shingyouji while I created this room for you, is does not mean I wish for you to lock yourself up in here at all times. This room is for you to use as you choose. Not as a requirement. I don't want...I wouldn't want you to spend all your time in here."

Shingyouji moved behind Misu. It was his turn to wrap his arms around Misu's waist. He rested his head on Misu's back.

"I won't. I promise."

Shingyouji stumbled as Misu broke free of his hold. "In fact, weren't we in the middle of something earlier, before we were interrupted?" One side of Misu's mouth twitched. Shingyouji took a step backwards. "Twice." Another step forward by Misu, another step back for Shingyouji. "I think it's time we find out how comfortable that bed is."

Shingyouji turned, and darted for the bedroom with Misu two steps behind.


	5. Chapter 5

I wrote this chapter a lot sooner than I expected so I am posting sooner than expected. For some reason I was really looking forward to writing this chapter. Can not say why exactly. It was just fun to write. All the locations and business names in this are made up. I am almost positive I screwed up the honorifics with this. Too many different levels of characters here.

Other news the book is done (that really too long). I am doing final editing now. Adding and fleshing it out more. It's not high end literature but it's mine. Inspired heavily by these two wonderful characters.

* * *

"Misu...Misu...Misu." Misu snapped his head around. "Ah sorry to interrupt Misu, but are needed in Mr. Fujimura-san's office." The young assistant hovered near his desk. Misu leaned back from his office chair and stretched.

"I'll be right there."

For the last two hours he'd been pouring over the documents in front of him. Reviewing calculations that had been made improperly somewhere deep in the file. The mistake had nearly cost the company their contract with the Sun Company. However with careful further negotiation Misu had convinced them to give him one more day to prove their worth. Now was not the time to be called into the boss's office, but he couldn't ignore such a summons. Pushing back from his desk Misu walked down the hallway. Past the other rows of cubicles of his quiet co-workers all huddled down behind their own tasks. At the end of the hallway he knocked on the closed door.

"Come in."

Misu stepped inside. Behind a long oak desk his boss waited for him. On the other side of the desk closest to the door, sitting in one of the guest chairs, was a man dressed in a business suit. From his side angle Misu did not recognize him as any one from inside his department.

"Ah Misu, please join us."

"Sir, I do not have a lot of time. I am still working on the Sun Company project."

"I know Misu. That is why I called you in. Atomu is from the product development department. He's here to help us."

"Product development? This is an accounting problem, not a product problem. I am not sure how they can help."

Atomu turned in his chair and faced Misu for the first time. "I understand that this is a problem with the numbers, but I know the products. I can easily see where the numbers are mismatched."

"Great. Then Misu, Atomu, please make use of the conference room to get this completed. Send the report over to the Sun Company as soon as it is ready. I trust your work. I don't want you to waste your time bringing it to me."

"Of course sir." Misu bowed. "If you will follow me." Misu studied the man's face as he stood. He looked to be about the same age as he was. His hair was short and spiked on top and shaved along the edges. As he smiled at Misu, it lit up his light brown eyes. While he was dressed in business attire his tie had an odd creature on it, one he was sure only Shingyouji would recognize. Looking at him Misu couldn't help but get a sense of familiarity. He couldn't figure out why, but he was sure he had seen this face before, but not in the office.

"It's really quiet up here, isn't it?" Atomu's voice carried through the office. A few heads turned their way.

"Yes. Everyone is hard at work. They do not like to be disturbed."

"Ah they would hate our floor then. We're loud. Everyone is always throwing out new ideas. Everyone else is then either building on that idea or tearing it apart."

"I see. We'll work in here." Misu stopped in front of an unused conference room. "Wait here while I get the documents."

Misu rushed back to his desk, gathered up all the paperwork, his laptop and an extra notebook and hurried back to the conference room. Atomu was gone. With an annoyed grunt Misu pushed the door open to the conference room. Standing just inside was Atomu, he had already removed his jacket and rolled up his sleeves. He was on the phone.

"Yeah I want to you to bring them to the accounting floor. Conference room," he paused.

"3." Misu offered.

"Conference room 3. And bring us coffee too. Yes it's your job to bring me coffee if I say it is. Now get on it. We have to have this done by tonight." Atomu slipped his phone back in his pocket. "Here let me help." He pulled the notebook and laptop from Misu's hands and set them down. Misu spread the remaining work out on the table.

Misu pointed at a place on the spreadsheet. "I had made it this far before getting pulled away."

"Wow, that's impressive. And it was just you working on it?" Misu nodded his head. "Then between you and me I think we can get this figured out in plenty of time to keep this customer happy."

Atomu pulled out a chair and patted the seat. Misu took the invitation and sat, while Atomu slipped into the chair next to him. For the next few hours they worked steadily. Even with Atomu's carefree personality his work ethic was strong. He forced his co worker to bring them more drinks, disrupting the flow of the accounting department. Which he apologized for by forcing them to bring coffee to all of the accounting department. For someone so young he seemed to have a lot of power.

"Oh no, if someone else was sitting in this chair instead of me, I would be running errands same as anyone else. We have our boss, but we try to treat each other all the same. It allows for more comfort when sharing new ideas with the group."

As the day was nearing the end, it felt as if they had finally made progress on the project. They had in fact found more than one mistake. One major one and three minor ones. But all ones that needed to be corrected. They both decided that they had to see it through to the end to make sure no more mistakes were apparent. With one long email to the client explaining in detail all that had been fixed the project was complete. As Misu closed his laptop Atomu let out a satisfied sigh. He wrapped an arm around Misu's shoulders.

"That was some impressive work today. I think we deserve a drink."

"I don't think I should."

"Why not. We're two bachelors. We can enjoy a night out."

"I'm not."

"What?"

"I'm not a bachelor."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see a ring. I just assumed."

"It's complicated."

"Is it so complicated you can't go out for a drink?"

Misu hesitated. It had only been one week since he and Shingyouji had moved in together. He wanted to go home. However he also knew that Shingyouji was starting class again. His own schedule would be keeping him busy. If he was home he would likely be studying.

"I guess not. Let me call my partner. Tell them I will be late."

"Of course."

Misu stepped out of the conference room and dialed through the Shingyouji's cell phone. He picked up on the second ring.

"Arata-san."

"Shingyouji I will be coming home late tonight. I am going out to dinner with a co-worker."

"Really? That's surprising."

"Shingyouji?"

"Ah, sorry Arata-san. It's just that you've never shown interest in hanging out with your coworkers before. It's okay. I have to study anyway. I'll find something to make in the kitchen, or grab something from down the street."

"I will see you later tonight Shingyouji."

"Okay Arata-san. Have fun."

Misu hung up the phone. He stared at it for a moment. Through the phone he could not tell if he had heard a hint of disappoint in Shingyouji's voice or if he was only guessing. At least he hadn't said he would go to Gii's house for dinner. Misu stepped back into the conference room. Atomu was sitting at the table his feet up, his tie loosened, his eyes closed. As the door clicked he jumped from his seat.

"It's only me."

Atomu put a hand to heart. "Sorry. I forget where I am sometimes. Downstairs in a little more relaxed. Not to say it's nice up here too, but I have to remember where I am. So are we good?"

"I'm ready. Let me drop of my stuff at my desk and we can go."

Atomu followed him to his desk, then to the elevators. Once outside they stopped on the sidewalks. Misu only stared at Atomu.

"So where should we go?" Atomu asked.

"I don't know. I only eat lunch around here. I have never eaten after hours."

Atomu's eyes grew large. "What, you've never been to a gathering?"

"No. I prefer to be at home."

"Man, she must be a special lady for you to skip out on drinking with your co-workers. But you are kind of young, so it makes sense. But aren't you too young?"

"We've known each other for awhile."

"Ah, okay." Atomu nodded his head as if that explained everything. "Alright then, let's go to the Crab Factory. They have great seafood and the beer's cheap."

"That's fine."

Misu followed Atomu as he lead them five blocks away from the office and up a small alley filled with restaurants. Every restaurant on the street had seating inside and cheap seats outside. With just the two of them they managed to find a small table in the back inside. With work hours over the place was already filled with office men drinking their evening away.

Atomu placed the order for their table, getting a few dishes to share and four beers. Atomu drank down half his beer in one gulp before Misu had even started his.

"So, what I know about you so far. You are incredibly smart with numbers. Have a very focused mind. Already tied down. What else? Do you have children?"

"No." Misu answered simply as he sipped his beer.

"It is still early to thinking about children. So where do you live?"

Misu hesitated before answering behind his beer. "Oak Manor Estates."

"What was that?"

"Oak Manor Estates."

"You Live Where?" Atomu's voice travelled from the back of the restaurant all the way out the front door, down the alley and out to the front street. All eyes turned to look at him. He bowed his head over and over until the glares moved away. "Seriously? I didn't realize accounting paid so well. I'm in the wrong job."

"It doesn't."

"Are you from a rich family? Are the CEO's son, pretending to be a nobody to work your way to the top to get the loyalty of your employees?"

"No, I am not rich. I grew up in the Park Lane neighborhood. If you knew it, you would know I am not rich."

The waitress set down their food. It overflowed the small table.

"Park Lane? As in Park Lane in the Pearl district?"

"Yes?"

"With the elementary school on Rider street."

"Yes?"

"With Mr. Kawahara as the head master."

"Yes?"

"Nope, never heard of it." Atomu smiled broadly. "It has been driving me nuts all day I knew you from somewhere. I kept trying to tell myself it was work, but it didn't seem right. We went to elementary school together. However I don't remember a Misu in my class."

"And I do not remember a Atomu. How old are you?"

"24."

"Then you are a year older than me. You would have been in a different class. We would have seen each other in the hallways and other times, but would never had a real reason to interact."

"That would explain it. Just enough of a connection to make you familiar, but not enough to completely remember. Though you must have been a cute kid, I don't think I could remember all the kids from the other classes outside mine."

"I'm sure I wasn't."

"Whatever you say. But hey what happened? If you were in my elementary school, and are still from the Park Lane neighborhood, shouldn't we have then gone to the same high school. I know I never saw you there."

"I left. Went to a private school."

"Really? Which one?"

"Shidou."

"Shidou? Shidou? Isn't that the all boys school out in the middle of nowhere. Man doesn't that make it hard to meet woman. Oh right, sorry. Wow, you're more impressive than I thought. You went to an all boys school, still managed to meet a girl, already married and living at Oak Manor Estates. I'm still living at home, and haven't been on a date in 2 months. Does your wife have any sisters, girlfriends?"

"No sisters. I do not know about girlfriends."

"Ah, oh well."

Atomu drank down his second beer. He picked at the food in front of him. A loud roar of laughter from the table erupted next to him. He scooted his chair a little further away from them closer to Misu. Misu continued drinking on his first beer, taking sips between bites of food.

"Do you remember Mr. Matsui? He ran the candy shop down the street from the school." Atomu asked.

"I do. His son has taken it over now."

"I always liked him. He never got mad at us kids no matter how crazy we were. Though I guess if you run a candy shop you have to expect some level of excitement in your store. This is amazing. I cannot believe we're from the same neighborhood. We almost even grew up together. We might have been friends if not for that one year difference. Ah well guess we get to be friends now."

Atomu threw his arm around Misu's shoulder. "You know you're still cute. In a more handsome cuteness kind of way."

Atomu took the last beer off the table and took a long drink. Misu continued to nurse his down. In a short amount of time they managed to clear the plates of food, the 4 beers, 3 for one, 1 for the other, and reminisce about the neighborhood.

"It was great hanging out with you tonight. But I should let you get back to your young bride. I am assuming young."

"Yes. Studying their last year of college."

"So she plans to work?"

"I have no problems with my partner wishing to work."

"How very progressive of you." Atomu held up his hands as Misu's stared at him. "Sorry only kidding. I have no problem with couples both working. I think it's an outdated idea that the woman needs to stay at home to raise the kids."

"No kids."

"Right, but still, even to be a housewife is outdated. Why not just hire a maid." The image of Shingyouji dressed in a maid costume slipped through Misu's mind. He was going to have to save that one for later. "Or maybe help around the house too. Not make your wife do it all. Not that I am not saying you don't. I mean I assume you help around the house too. I think I am going to stop here before I stick my foot any deeper in my mouth."

They paid their bill and headed out to the alley. The businessman crowd still remained, but were now 3 times drunker than when they had arrived. The noise level had increased as well making the alley a perfect funnel for all sounds to travel. Misu looked at the drunken men and wondered what the appeal could be for staying out late at night, when there was someone waiting for him at home. He turned his head and Atomu smiled at him. It was that moment he felt the beginning of understanding. It wasn't the drunken night with coworkers, but the time spent with friends. It wasn't a completely horrible prospect. Though right now all he wanted to do was get home to Shingyouji.

They walked back to the office in silence, their ears still ringing from the thunderous drunk tunnel of businessmen. Once at the parking garage, they stopped at the bottom of the stairs leading to the rows of cars. Unsurprisingly the parking lot was still half full this late into the evening. Some from people like he and Atomu who had gone out for the night, and others who choose to work late.

"I hope we get to do this again." Atomu said as he turned toward his car.

"Which?" Misu asked.

"Both. I enjoyed working with you. And I enjoyed going out. Though next time we don't have to talk only about the old neighborhood. And hopefully next time we're not trying to save a client from leaving us."

"Good night Atomu-san."

"Goodness, drop the honorifics. I am only one year older. Besides we're old friends now, right?"

"Sure."

"Then good night Misu. Get home safely. And apologize to your wife…"

"Shingyouji."

Atomu titled his head and looked at him funny.

"Apologize to you wife Shingyouji, for me, for taking you out so suddenly."

As Atomu walked away, Misu's mind drifted back to their conversation. It had felt slightly odd to discuss his childhood. As he had once told Shingyouji it was not all bad memories from that time. But it wasn't all good either. There was a reason why he had cut all ties with people from that time. Spending time with Atomu would certainly bring up those memories, not matter how much wanted to avoid them. However he also liked Atomu. Even with knowing only the one day he knew the guy was someone he could spend time with. He reminded him a bit of Shingyouji with his open and friendly personality. However he was different. Given time he could see himself even being friends with him.

As Misu slipped into the car he glanced at the clock. It was nearing 8 o'clock. The project had taken them late into the evening, finding the additional errors, looking for any more, than the late dinner, all leading to a late evening. He was finally living the businessman life. Working late, staying out late for dinner, and leaving his partner home alone. Misu chuckled at the idea of Shingyouji as his housewife. Staying home, cooking his dinners, cleaning the apartment. It was not an idea that had any appeal to him. The vision of him and the maids costume on the other hand, that he found interesting. But not the idea of a locked away Shingyouji who had no outside interests of his own. For now he all wanted was to get home, where Shingyouji was waiting for him.

* * *

"Misu, I heard from the Sun Company that you did an amazing job on the re-report for them. Even finding other minor mistakes and willingly corrected them and pointed them out." Misu stood in his boss's office. He had filed the report Thursday of last week, only a weekend had gone by before he had been summoned again.

"I assumed that was not an issue sir."

"No, that's fine. We make enough of an honest product. We do not need to lose customers because of minor calculation errors. I am fine with you fixing them."

"Atomu was a great asset in getting those numbers figured out."

"I know. That's why after talking with his boss we're thinking of partnering you too together more. We want you two to go over all the contracts to make sure everything is as it should be. Even if we lose a little revenue at first, we think we will make it back over the long run with existing customers ordering more, or new customers once they hear about the extra service we provide."

"I have no problems with this sir. However it does mean some of my work will need to be moved to others as I do not think I can do this and all of my current job at the same time."

"Of course, of course. We'll get started on it right away. You already have a new contract to review with Atomu tomorrow for the Monster Edge Corporation. We expect that to take a few days."

"Then I will spend today preparing my files for others to work on. If you will excuse me." Misu bowed and returned to his desk.

* * *

For three days he and Atomu had worked hard on the Monster Edge Corporation contract. While they had found minor mistakes there was no major accounting errors. At the end of each day Atomu pushed for him to go out afterwards. Each time he had called Shingyouji warning him, and each time Shingyouji had told him to have fun.

He was enjoying his time with Atomu. At work they rarely talked about personal matters. Always keeping focused on the task at hand. Misu knew that Atomu would rather be working back with the product design team, not working on the numbers of the product, but he never let it show. In the evenings they shared their 4 beers, 3 for Atomu, 1 for him. They talked a little more of the old neighborhood, but as promised, Atomu found new topics to discuss. They discussed politics, travel, recent news. Atomu talked about his schooling. The high school that Misu would have attended had he stayed at home, then his time in college. He tried to get Misu to share he own stories. What learning at an all boys school was like. How did he find time to create a relationship at a school like that. All questions Misu gracefully stepped around as best he could, often changing the subject before Atomu could notice.

At the end of the third night of dining and drinking, Atomu walked him to his car, as had already become his habit. A quick handshake, a pat on his back, and Atomu was ready to walk away before he stopped.

"Uh Misu, I think you have a problem."

Misu walked around his car to where Atomu was standing, pointing at the back passenger tire. It was completely flat.

"Well shit."

"Hey no worries. Let me take you home tonight and you can call for service to have them fix it tomorrow. Hey maybe I can meet the wife. Apologize for keeping you out so much."

Misu stared at his tire. As Atomu had said it was too late to call a service to fix it now. Better to wait until the morning. However having Atomu meet Shingyouji was not what he wanted either. Misu wasn't ashamed of Shingyouji. He wasn't trying to hide his relationship, but he also didn't want to make it known either. All the looks they had received when trying to rent an apartment. The stares they got when they were together. For most people it was enough to leave his relationship status as questionable.

"I will agree to a ride home, however I do not think a meeting is wise. Unexpected guests this last at night can be stressful."

"Sure, I understand. Though it would be great to meet her soon. I want to know who managed to snag you so early in life. She's pretty lucky, getting a great guy like you." Atomu patted his shoulder. "Come on, my car is just over here."

The car was small. A car designed for dogs not for humans. Misu folded himself into the passenger seat and Atomu slid into the driver's seat.

"I know it's cozy in here. I don't normally have passengers." Atomu's hand bumped into his knee as he slipped the car into reverse. "Sorry."

"Do you need instructions to get there?"

"Nah, I know where to go. You said Oak Manor Estates. That place is hard to miss."

"You have a good memory."

"No. It's not everyday you work closely with someone who lives at one of the newest top apartment buildings in the city. You never actually explained how you have an apartment there."

"You need to turn left here."

"What? Oh right. So does it have all the perks that I dream living in a place like that does?"

"Perks?"

"Pool, exercise room, sexy rich women wandering around."

"Pool and exercise room yes. I have not noticed any women."

"As well you shouldn't. Can't be upsetting the wife." Atomu patted his knee.

"Something like that."

When they reached the apartment, Misu indicated the front driveway for Atomu to drop him off. Instead he pulled directly into the visitor parking.

"No way. While I'm not coming up to meet the wife I want to see this lobby. I've never been allowed into a place as nice as this. I have to check it out while I have the chance."

Atomu followed Misu into the lobby, his eyes darting from place to place taking it all in. He wandered a few steps away toward the front desk examining every little detail.

"Hey Misu." Misu stopped dead in his tracks.

"Hello Saki." Gii met him at the front door, coming from the elevators.

"Are you just getting home?"

"Yes."

"You've been out late a lot haven't you?"

"How is that your business Saki?"

Gii stepped in closer. "Well it's just a shame. You finally have a home to yourself and you are out working late. I know Shingyouji's feeling lonely."

Misu's hands clenched into fists. His jaw set iron tight.

"Thank you for your council Saki. Good night."

"Good night Misu. Oh do you need anything from the store. Takumi had a craving so I am already going. I'd be happy to pick up anything you need."

"No Saki. I am fine."

"All right, then I'll talk to you later."

Misu stood rooted to his spot as Gii walked through the doors out into the night. He disappeared from sight after a few seconds. Misu's anger took longer to fade.

"Who was that?"

Misu jumped. He had completely forgotten about Atomu.

"A neighbor."

"Hm."

"What does that mean?"

"You know I don't like spreading gossip, but."

"But?"

"But since it's about you I feel it's best to let you know. While I was near the front desk I heard two of the staff whispering while you were talking with your friend."

"And?"

"Seems the staff think that guy has designs on your woman. Chatting her up when you are not around. Flirting with her all the time. You should watch out. Unless you two are into that kind of thing." Atomu elbowed him in his side.

"What? No. We're very committed to each other."

"Ah well, anyway. I would keep an eye on that guy. He seems like he might be bad news. I should be going. Thanks for letting me get a view of the place. Hey do you want me to come get you tomorrow morning as well?"

"That will not be necessary. We have access to a car service here. I will make arrangements with them for tomorrow."

"Wow this place is really fancy. Some day you will tell me how you came to live here. Anyway I will see you tomorrow at work. We should have that contract wrapped up by tomorrow afternoon I think. Night MIsu."

"Good Night Atomu. See you tomorrow."

As Misu waited for the elevator he glanced at the staff. No one was looking at him. No one was whispering behind their hands. Once on his floor, he stopped just outside the door. What had Gii said? Shingyouji was lonely. How did he know that? How had he known that he had been gone these last few nights? Was it true? Was Shingyouji lonely, and only pretending to be okay with his nights out? Was he going to Gii for comfort about being alone?

Misu stepped inside the apartment. It was quiet. The kitchen lights were on, but the rest of the apartment was dark. A note on the counter caught Misu's attention.

Arata-San, went to bed early, have to get up early tomorrow to meet classmates for a project. See you tomorrow. Shingyouji.

Misu crumpled the note and threw it in the garbage. He wanted to burst into the bedroom, wake Shingyouji up and find out the truth. Instead he poured himself a glass of water and sat down on the couch. He drank it slowly as he waited for his heart to calm down. He would talk to Shingyouji, but not right now. Instead he would let him sleep. They would talk tomorrow. He would get his car fixed and came home right away. Not late dinners to delay him this time.

* * *

"I think this calls for a celebration." Misu stood in his boss's office with Atomu and Atomu's boss, Mr. Shimoda. "You two saved the Sun contract and now cleaned up the Monster Edge contract. This was a very successful collaboration between departments. We're going out for dinner and drinks tonight."

"Sir, I would rather not tonight." Misu said.

"Why not? It's not like you have anything better to do right. A fine young single man like you. I am sure you can spare one evening from whatever it is you do on your nights off." Atomu's boss said.

"Ah Misu already has a wi…" Misu elbowed Atomu in the side. Atomu looked at him, and Misu shook his head.

"Of course sir. I would be happy to join you this evening." Misu said bowing.

"Of course you would. Let's meet in the lobby at 5:30. And you two youngsters better be prepared to keep up with us."

"Yes sir." They said in unison as they left the room.

"This will be great. Dinner and drinks on the bosses. I hope they take us somewhere nice, not some local watering hole. Hey why'd you stop me from mentioning your wife."

Misu sighed. "We're not actually married."

"What?" Atomu's voice carried through the whole office. Most didn't even look. They had gotten use to Atomu's sudden outburts. Misu glared at him anyway. "Sorry. What?" He said softer.

"We're not married."

"I've been calling her your wife this whole time. And you haven't corrected me."

"You assumed."

"Yes I assumed. When you live with a woman I assume you are married. And your parents are fine with this?

"Yes, my parents are fine with it. They helped us move in."

"And hers?"

"It's complicated."

"I'm sure it is. No wonder that guy at your apartment thinks he can eye your woman up. I didn't see a ring on his finger either. I was right, he is bad news. But why do I get this feeling I have seen him somewhere before?"

"Not sure. Come on let's finish clearing up for tonight."

"Sure. Looks like you will have to call your wife, I mean, your not wife, I mean, whatever, and let her know you'll be late again."

"Yes, if you excuse me."

"Of course."

Misu called through to Shingyouji's cell phone. He answered on the fourth ring.

"Arata-san." His voice sounded sweet but tired through the phone.

"Hello Shingyouji."

"Are you calling to tell me you will be late again?"

"I did not plan for this to happen tonight. My boss has insisted we go. I cannot refuse."

"Of course not Arata-san. I understand."

"Shingyouji?"

"Yes Arata-san?"

"Are you okay? Is there anything bothering you?"

"I am fine Arata-san. I just…"

"Just what Shingyouji."

"I miss you."

A small smile touched Misu's lips. "I miss you too Shingyouji. I will see you soon."

* * *

Misu stood in the doorway of the restaurant. His boss, Atomu's boss and Atomu had already entered. "Are there no other restaurant's in the whole city?" Misu mumbled to himself. Sitting not far from the entrance, at a 6 person table, sat the one person Misu could never avoid.

"Misu." His voice carried through the restaurant. All eyes seated at the table turned to look at him.

"Saki."

"Everyone this is a very good friend of mine from high school. Misu, this is…"

"People from work?"

"Right."

Misu sighed. It seemed like he could never get through one conversation with Gii without sighing at least once. "I am also here for a work dinner, so if you will excuse me."

"Of course, Misu, see you later."

Misu joined his table already seated in the back.

"Misu, do you know that man?" His boss asked a glimmer in his eye.

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Mr. Fujimura do you know who he is? I saw him last night when I dropped Misu off. He looked familiar but I couldn't place him."

"That's Giichi Saki, of the Saki Corporation. One of the biggest companies in the world. We do a little business with them. I don't know of a business that doesn't. But Misu, you know him?" his boss asked, his voice getting a little higher as he spoke.

"Yes, he was a high school classmate. We are...friends." Misu cringed inside when he said the word. He did not feel the need to outline the depth of his full relationship to the men at the table. Friend would suffice.

"Wow, Misu. You are even more impressive than I imagined. With a connection like that, you could have gotten a job anywhere." Mr. Fujimura held up his hands. "Not that I want you to leave. But I am impressed with your ethics." Mr. Fujimura said.

"Thank you sir."

"Can I get your orders." The waitress interrupted.

"Ah perfect. I owe these two drinks. So bring us a bottle of sake and 4 beers." he then pointed at the menu for the food items. The waitress returned right away with the drinks, setting out 4 cups. Misu poured the drinks for everyone else, while Atomu returned the favor and filled his cup. They all downed their drinks in one shot. Misu felt it hit his stomach with a punch. The drinks were refilled. Misu attempted to sip his slower this time. However he could feel the eyes of the two bosses on him. He downed it again in one shot. With his empty stomach he could feel the effects already. Luckily a third cup wasn't poured right away. Instead he took a sip of his beer. It too took root in his stomach and swirled in his brain, but it gave him something to hold instead of forcing another shot.

"You two should know the Sun Corporation has already talked about adding to their order. They appreciated our honesty and diligence with their contract. Atomu, now that you and Misu are done with the Monster Edge contract you may go back to product development. I am sure you will be needed for Sun's projects. We will have more contracts to review soon, but for now you can go back to your department."

"Of course sir. It has been a pleasure to work with you and your department."

"Thank you. Though I think the department is looking forward to a break from all the visits from the product design team. I know they appreciate the snacks, but the interruptions are little much."

"Sorry sir. I will make sure to keep them to a minimum next time." Atomu poured a full cup of liquor into Misu's glass. "Thank you Misu for working with me. This has been a lot of fun. I hope all our future workings go as smoothly. I also hope that we can continue hanging out. As long as you're not in too in trouble at home."

Misu sighed.

"Why would he be in trouble at home?" Mr. Fujimura asked.

"Misu." Misu jumped. Saki stepped up behind him. "Ah, excuse me. Sorry for interrupting."

"You are not interrupting Saki." Misu lied. "Saki this is my boss Mr. Fujimura, Atomu my co-worker and his boss, Mr. Shimoda. Everyone this is Giichi Saki. My friend from high school." Misu spoke the last words behind clenched teeth.

Mr. Fujimura stood from his seat his hand outstretched. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I have heard many great things about you and your company."

"Thank you sir. Knowing Misu here I am sure your company is just as great. He only works with the best. I wish he would come work for me, but he insists on staying where he is."

Misu saw the smile on Mr. Fujimura's face grow a little wider.

"Yes, he is a real asset to our company."

"Anyway I just wanted to say goodbye to Misu. I am heading home now. Don't stay out too late now, Misu." Misu felt as Atomu grabbed his leg. With a wave and bow to everyone at the table Gii walked away.

Atomu leaned in close to his ear. "Did he just imply what I think he did?"

Misu downed the drink before him. Atomu stared at him but said nothing.

"Misu, I would never have guessed you are friends with the Saki family. That is amazing." Misu looked at his boss through the fine fog that had formed in front of his face. He could see the dollar signs already in his boss's eyes.

"I am not friends with the Saki family. I am only friends with that Saki. And only because we went to highschool together. No more than that."

"He seemed to think enough of you to come over and introduce himself."

Misu swayed a little. He gripped the chair to hold himself steady. "He's nice like that."

The waitress appeared setting the food out on their table. Atomu reached for a chicken skewer and placed it on Misu's plate. Misu took the offering and began to nibble on itr slowly. Mr. Fujimura poured another round of drinks. Misu's fourth cup, a third for everyone else. He downed it again, will still taking small bits of chicken.

"I think we need a little food on that plate." Atomu stacked Misu's plate with rice, more chicken skewers and deep fried tofu. At the same time he pulled his liquor cup further away. Misu glanced at him. Instead of fighting it, he picked up his beer and took a long swallow. The room swayed, tilted, twisted, then rearranged itself back into place. Misu realized voices were talking close to him, but he hadn't been paying attention.

"...drink much. When we went out he only had one beer."

"He should have said something." Misu watched as Mr. Shimoda spoke.

"No, no, it's alright. He was only trying to be polite. But he can't drive home like this." Mr. Fujimura said, looking at him, with a fatherly smile on his face.

"That's okay I know where he lives. I'll take him home."

"You do. That would be great. We'll settle the bill. If you don't mind getting him back." Mr. Fujimura said.

"Not at all sirs."

"Don't you need any help getting him back to the office?"

"No, no. I'm fine. I am sure I can get him there on my own."

Misu felt an arm lace around his back and twist around his arm. He was suddenly lifted to his feet. The floor moved as if on a conveyor belt. His left foot went forward his right foot went back.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes sirs. We're good. Once he's outside I am sure the fresh air will make all the difference."

Misu felt his body be guided along a path his mind couldn't quite see. The objects around him were fuzzy and moved at odd angles. He put his trust in the object that helped him move from place A to place B. Moving one foot in front of the other. Step along, step along. He heard words of encouragement to keep moving, but they did not make sense, so he choose to not listen to what they said. After what felt like he'd walked the whole length of Japan his body was shifted and leaned up against a cold metal object. A few moments passed and he was then forced down inside the cold metal object. As he was now sitting and no longer had to use his energy to walk this was fine. He didn't mind being swallowed by the cold metal beast. He slumped over and allowed himself to be eaten by the metal object as it roared into life.

In no time at all he was awoken from his post eaten by the metal object slumber and forced out into the cool air again. As he was pulled to his feet he looked around. In the night air his brain focused for a moment. The object before him was a car. A car he'd seen before. A car he'd suffered riding in before. An arm wrapped around his back again, pulling him in tight.

"We need to get you home. I am sorry I have to meet your wife, not wife, like this, but it cannot be helped." Misu jerked at Atomu's voice. "I can go alone."

"No Misu, no you can't. You can barely walk. Why'd you drink so much when you know you can't handle your liquor."

"Stupid Saki."

"Sake? Oh you mean Saki? Wait is there really something going on with him and your partner? I thought he was your friend."

"Friend? Enemy? I can't tell. He won't stay out my life. Always meddling. Always making me look bad in front of Shingyouji. Shingyouji's my pet." Misu's words slurred. Atomu stared at him.

"I didn't catch a word of that. Come on let's get you upstairs you're not making any sense. What's your apartment number?"

"I can go alone."

"We're not starting that again. What is your apartment number?"

"1522."

"Great. Come on."

Misu surrendered into Atomu's hold. He held him tight against body. His arm locked in place around his waist. Atomu half walked half dragged him through the lobby. He was aware of the eyes that turned to him. They watched as Atomu held him close. Misu tried to step away, but Atomu pulled him closer, holding him tighter in his arms. Even through his drunken haze Misu could already imagine the rumor mill buzzing. When the elevator arrived Atomu pulled Misu in with him. Not all of his reluctance to move was from drunkenness. The one time he wished Gii would show his face, and he was nowhere to be seen.

The elevator doors opened on an empty hallway. Atomu stood for a moment taking in his direction.

"We're here. I can go alone."

"I've got you this far. I can take you the last little bit. Besides I want to be your backup in case that guy really is there messing around. Nobody fools around with Misu's girl."

Atomu pulled Misu down the hallway. While Misu would never be ashamed of Shingyouji and their relationship, he hated to put him into situations that made him uncomfortable, at least in this manner. He had no idea how Atomu could react. If he was lucky Shingyouji was still out.

At the door, Atomu twisted Misu around his arms and held him in a bear hug. His manipulated his body to turn and press the doorbell once, then slipped his arm back in place to support Misu's weight. A moment passed, then two. Misu almost breathed a sigh of relief before he heard the door click. The light from the entry poured out into the hallway.

"I am sorry ma'am…" Atomu stopped.

"Shingyouji." Misu's head fell sideways. The hallway darkened until all he could see was Shingyouji in the doorway.

"Arata-san, Are you okay?"

"Wait, you're Shingyouji?"

"Yes, I am."

"You're the wife?"

"The what?"

Misu reached out his hand aiming to pet Shingyouji's head. He missed. He slumped in Atomu's arms, his knees going weak. With a grunt Atomu pulled him back up straight into his arms. The last thing Misu saw before giving up his fight for consciousness was Shingyouji's pale face looking at him being held in Atomu's arms. The last words he heard before he drifted into a drunken unconsciousness was Atomu.

"Well hell….


	6. Chapter 6

A shortish update. And just a little domestic life for the most part. Still loving these two, so I will keep writing for these two, just have to find the time

* * *

"...this all makes so much more sense now." Shingyouji stared at the man in his doorway. The man with his hands wrapped tightly around Misu's waist. The man whose chest Misu was lying his head against. The man who looked at him, then looked down at Misu, the looked at him again. "Ah, ah, please don't misunderstand. We were out at a work dinner. He had too much to drink. I offered to bring him home."

"That doesn't sound like Arata-san." Shingyouji could not stop staring at the man's hold on Misu's body.

"I know, but it wasn't until we met a...a...Sagi, Suki? What was his name?"

"Giichi Saki?"

"That's it."

"That I understand. I can take him from here."

"Oh I don't mind."

"Please, let me."

"Ah, okay." The man shifted positions to release Misu from his arms. Instead Misu gripped tighter. "He isn't letting go."

"Arata-san. Please let go of the nice man and come inside with me."

"Ow." The man shifted as Misu pinched him harder. "I think I should take him in. He doesn't seem to want to let go."

Shingyouji felt a slight flutter of anger rise in him. Even when he had seen Misu with Sagara it had not made him angry. Sad, but not angry. But watching Misu cling to another man in their doorway tapped an emotion that Shingyouji had not often felt. He fought the anger back deep down into his chest, and stepped aside.

"Come in." He said between clenched teeth forced into a smile.

The man stepped inside the entrance and kicked off his shoes. Shingyouji bent down and pulled Misu's off for him. The man took two steps into the apartment and stopped.

"Um, bedroom?"

"This way." Shingyouji led the way down the hall. He didn't look back. He could only hear the footfalls behind him. He didn't want to let the stranger into their bedroom. Didn't want some strange man touching his Misu in the bedroom he and Misu shared. He wanted to pull Misu from his arms and push the man out the apartment, out of their lives. Instead he balled up his emotions and plowed ahead into bedroom.

The man pulled Misu next to the bed and leaned forward. As Misu hit the bed he let go of the man and fell into a heap onto the bedspread. For a moment neither of them moved. They stared at the sleeping Misu, fully dressed from work, curled in on himself.

"Do you need help? Ah no of course not. Excuse me." The man scurried from the room leaving Shingyouji alone. It didn't take long for Shingyouji to strip Misu down to his undershirt and underwear. While it would have been easier if he was awake, he had had plenty of practice undressing Misu in unusual circumstances. As he finished he spread the sheet over Misu's sleeping form, kissed his forehead and turned out the lights. When he returned to the living room he was surprised to find the man was still there, standing in the window staring out at the city lights. He turned when he heard Shingyouji enter the room.

"Shingyouji-kun, my name is Atomu. I felt I couldn't leave without introducing myself. I'm the one who's been working late nights with Misu lately. I am sorry about showing up unannounced tonight, but I admit I had an ulterior motive of wanting to meet his partner that he often spoke of."

Shingyouji stared at Atomu. He was attractive. Tall, thin though muscular, his dark hair shaved short and spiked. The suit he wore hugged his body, highlighting each of his curves. His tie, hanging limply along his chest, with the end tucked into his shirt.

"Would you like something to drink?" Shingyouji offered, hoping Atomu would say no and just leave.

"Just water, thank you."

Shingyouji poured a glass of water for both him and Atomu. He motioned for the couch. Atomu sat at one edge while Shingyouji took another. They sipped their waters in silence for a minute. Shingyouji was the first to break the silence.

"So you work with Arata-san?"

"Yeah. Though we work in different departments."

"He mentioned working on a new project with someone."

"I guess that was me."

They sipped their water again.

"Did he tell you that we were classmates in elementary school?"

Shingyouji sat up a little higher.

"No he didn't."

"Well not classmates, but we did go to the same school. I always remember him being such a cute little kid then. He really grew up into such a handsome guy."

Shingyouji shifted in his seat. "Yes he is."

"Not that I look at him that way." Atomu held his hands up. "Girls, I like girls." Atomu coughed. "Anyway then he left home to go to a private high school. Shidou is it? That's where he said he met his wif..." Atomu snapped his mouth shut.

"Oh." Shingyouji sipped at his water, suddenly wishing it was whatever Misu had been drinking earlier.

Atomu sighed. "Shingyouji-kun, I'm just going to come out and say it. When Misu said he was living with someone I assumed it was a woman. He never said you were a woman. Though I admit he didn't correct my assumptions either, he never outright lied. I wasn't expecting to meet, well, you. I am just a little shocked."

"Ah, I see."

"Don't get me wrong. I don't care that Misu's gay. He's still exactly the same guy that I enjoy hanging out with. Meeting you doesn't change that. I would just be lying if I wasn't a little surprised by you answering the door instead of someone else."

"Ah well, thank you for telling me?"

"I guess I'm a little disappointed he didn't feel safe telling me."

"Well you know how he is. He doesn't like to share much."

"No he really doesn't. But I am glad I know. It really does make a lot more sense now." Atomu's eyes drifted around the apartment. "Misu never did tell me how you managed to land this place. Are the one who is a rich CEO's son?" Shingyouji choked on his water. "Are you okay?"

Shingyouji held up his hand as he coughed the last of the water free from his lungs. "Ah, no. Not my parents."

"Grandparents?"

"No. Not anyone in my family."

"Then how do you afford this place?"

"I'd rather not say who our benefactor is."

"I understand. It's a family secret."

"Something like that."

"So how long have you been here?"

"A few weeks."

"What?" Atomu sat up straight in his seat. "You've only been here a few weeks."

"Yes, why?"

"You don't have to tell me if you don't wish to, but is this the first time you've lived together?"

"Alone, yes." As Atomu raised an eyebrow at him, he felt the need to add. "I lived with him and his parents for a few years while we both attended college."

"But this is your first place alone? And it's only been a few weeks?"

"Yes."

"If that boy was out here I'd smack him upside the back of the head." Shingyouji couldn't help but laugh at the image. "I'm sorry. If I had known I would have pushed for him to come home sooner instead of so many late nights out with me. Shingyouji how about you and me make a deal?"

"Um, sure."

"If you don't mind that Misu and I hang out after work sometimes, I will make sure he gets his sorry ass home to you sooner. This is not the time for him to be staying out late so often." Atomu grinned wide at him and stuck out his hand. It didn't take long for Shingyouji to grab it for a deal making shake.

Their moment was interrupted by a sound coming from the hallway. Thump, pause, thump, pause, thump. Their heads slowly turned, hands still clasped. Leaning against the corner of the hallway, dressed only in his undershirt and underwear stood Misu. His eyes were half shut as he peered at them in the living room.

"Ah, excuse me." Shingyouji hurried off the couch, grabbing a nearby blanket. He whipped it around Misu's waist, covering his exposed legs.

"I think I've overstayed my welcome anyway. If you don't need any more help I will be going."

"No, I can get him to back to bed on my own." Shingyouji rested Misu's arm over his shoulder, forcing him to use him as a brace. Misu swerved and swayed, but stayed on his feet. He didn't say anything, only continued staring at the room through half closed eyes.

"It was a pleasure to finally meet you Shingyouji-kun."

"It was nice meeting you as well Atomu-san."

"I will see myself out. Oh and Shingyouji-kun, please don't tell Misu that you and I met. I want to pick on him a little for this. That is if he doesn't remember tonight."

Shingyouji looked up into Misu's glassy eyes. "I think we're safe."

"Great. Then I leave him in your care, Mr. Wife." Atomu flashed a smile. "I looked forward to our next, first meeting. Good-night."

"Good-night."

Shingyouji waited as Atomu left the apartment. A small laugh escaped Shingyouji as he thought about how angry he had been only a short while ago. To see Misu, his Misu, wrapped up in another man's arms. But now after talking with Atomu his mind had been calmed. He felt no threat from him. In fact he was happy that Misu had made a new friend.

With a confused Misu draped over his shoulders, Shingyouji walked back to their bedroom, and placed him back in bed. Before he could step away Misu grabbed his shirt and pulled him close.

"Shingyouji." Misu whispered at him. Shingyouji leaned away. His breath reeked of alcohol.

"Yes Arata-san?"

"I miss you."

"I'm right here Arata-san."

"Don't leave me Shingyouji."

"I won't."

"Don't leave me Shingyouji." Misu repeated his voice a bit stronger.

"I would never leave you Arata-san. I love you."

Misu turned his head toward the pillow, his grip loosening. Shingyouji pulled himself free. He stripped off his own clothes and tossed them into the pile along with Misu's clothes. He briefly considered putting them away properly, but decided that it could wait until morning. Snuggling into bed with a drunken, needy Misu was a more important. He switched off the lights and crawled into bed. It didn't take long for Misu to shift his position. He curled into Shingyouji's side, resting his head on his shoulder. In a few moments his soft little snores announced he'd fallen into a deep sleep. Shingyouji followed soon after.

The morning light broke into the dimly light room, forcing a general moan of displeasure from both parties.

"Shingyouji turn out the lights." Misu buried his head deeper into Shingyouji's shoulder.

"I can't Arata-san. It's morning."

Misu only moaned in response.

"Arata-san, do you want breakfast?"

Another moaned response.

"Was that a yes or a no?"

"Just be quiet. You're too loud." Misu pulled his pillow up over his head, covering his ears and eyes.

"Oh, you have a hangover. You stay here. I'll make you breakfast in bed."

"Stop mentioning food." Misu rolled over clutching his stomach, head still buried under his pillow.

"And I will get you some medicine."

Shingyouji hopped out of bed. He grabbed last night's clothes from the floor, threw on some new casual clothes for the day, and set to work in the kitchen. In a short while he had put together a small bowl of miso soup. The best he could come up with with what was available in their kitchen. He grabbed a few aspirin from the bathroom, along with a little water, and brought all of it into the bedroom. Misu hadn't moved. His head still remained buried under the pillow, his body curled in a little ball.

"Arata-san, I have brought you some food and medicine."

"Go away."

"I promise it will make you feel better."

Misu shifted the pillow and peered up at him from underneath. "What is it?"

"Miso soup, water and aspirin." Shingyouji watched as Misu's face paled a little. "Arata-san I know it will be hard, but you need to eat a little. It will make you feel better."

Misu slowly lowered the pillow back onto the bed. He pulled himself up in a sitting position and allowed Shingyouji to hand him the bowl of soup. Shingyouji stayed with him through the whole bowl. Watching that he ate every bite. He switched the bowl for the aspirin and the water.

"Now if you want to, you can lay back down." Shingyouji took the glass of water from his hands setting it on his bedside table in case he wanted it again later.

"Shingyouji?"

"Yes Arata-san?"

"How did I get home last night?"

"Home?"

"Yes Shingyouji, how did I get home?"

"Ah well, I couldn't say. You just did."

"No in one in particular drove me home."

"Um, I didn't see anyone drive you home." Shingyouji added weight to the word drive.

"Shingyouji, you're not lying to me are you?"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I have this weird memory of someone helping me home, and then you talking to them, holding their hands, on our couch."

"I don't know what to say Arata-san." Shingyouji's heart nearly stopped. He had told Atomu he would keep his secret, but this was going farther than he expected.

"You're not covering for Saki-san are you?"

"What? No." Shingyouji nearly breathed a sigh of relief.

"If I find out he brought me home, you are going to be in for some serious punishment."

"Of course Arata-san. But Saki-san didn't bring you home. I promise."

Misu laid back on the pillow, his eyes drifting shut. "I swear there was someone else."

Shingyouji brushed the hair from Misu's eyes. "Worry about it later Arata-san. Get some rest. It's still early. You have a little more time before you need to worry about work."

Misu's eyes fluttered open. "Work?" He mumbled.

"Yes Arata-san, it's Friday."

"Friday?"

"Yes Arata-san, but you still have a little more time to sleep. I will wake you when you need to get ready."

Misu didn't respond. He was already back asleep. Shingyouji slipped out the door back into the living room. He would have liked to ask Misu to take the day off. But he knew asking for a day off for a hangover would look bad. Instead Shingyouji would do all that he could to get Misu back on his feet and ready for the day. In the kitchen he washed the morning breakfast dishes, after pouring the remaining soup into a bowl for himself. He sat at the dining room table as he waited out the final minutes of Misu's sleep. When he could wait no longer he slipped back into the bedroom. Misu had relaxed from a tight ball, into a stretched position. He no longer buried his head beneath the pillow hiding from the morning light.

As Shingyouji walked carefully through the room, trying to be quiet, he realized the irony of what he was doing. He knelt next to the bed and whispered Misu's name quietly. He had woken Misu before. Plenty of times he had been sent to get Misu up when they lived at his parents house. He had never had to waken Misu with a hangover.

"Arata-san?" No response. "Arata-san?"

A small noise of grumbling, but no real movement.

"Arata-san, you need to get up now."

"Few more minutes."

"I'm sorry Arata-san. If you don't get up now you'll be late."

Misu's hand snaked out from between the covers and grabbed hold of his wrist. "Few more." He tugged Shingyouji hard, pulling him into the bed and into his arms. Misu snuggled his head onto his shoulder.

"Arata-san." Shingyouji struggled physically and mentally. He needed to get Misu up and moving, but having Misu snuggled against him sapped him of any will he had.

From somewhere in the living room, a phone beeped, paused, the beeped again. Misu was getting texts. Even if he and Misu wanted to ignore the real world the real world would not ignore them.

"Arata-san, you need to get up." Shingyouji pulled himself free of Misu's tight hold. Something he could almost always do, but rarely wanted to.

"Just a little longer."

"No." Shingyouji raised his voice, speaking loud and clear. Misu's eyes shot open and looked up at him. "Arata-san, you have to get up for work."

"What time is it Shingyouji?"

"You have plenty of time Arata-san, if you get up now." Shingyouji walked away into their master bathroom. He turned on the shower, allowing the water to warm. He walked back into the bedroom. Misu had made it to the edge of the bed. His feet on the floor, his head in his hands. "Does your head still hurt?"

"A little. It's better. Thank you."

"Are you ready for a shower?"

"Yes." Misu's voice sounded unsure, but he stood anyway. He remained firm on his feet even as he grimaced in pain.

It didn't take him long to get ready. Even in pain he followed his morning ritual. Washing all traces of last night's unfortunate events away and starting fresh. As he prepared Shingyouji finished his morning as well. He would see Misu off to work, then head out to school. When they were both finished they met in the living room. Misu dressed in his blue business suit, with matching tie. Shingyouji in his comfortable clothes, slacks and white button up shirt, with his school bag thrown over his shoulder. They took the elevator down together to the main lobby.

"Shingyouji?"

"Yes Arata-san?"

"Where's my car?"

"Ah, well, at work?"

"And I am here."

"Yes."

"And you say no one drove me home last night."

"No Arata-san, I said I didn't see who drove you home." Misu stared at him for a long minute. Shingyouji began to squirm under his gaze. The words were seconds from spilling from his mouth when he was saved.

"Good morning Misu, Shingyouji." Gii said as he stepped from the elevator. He smile too bright for the morning.

"Good morning Saki-san."

Misu only grunted in response.

"Are you two on your way out?"

"Yes." Misu answered shortly.

"Ah that's good. I'll walk with you. I am headed out as well."

"Ah, sorry Saki-san we can't." Shingyouji noticed the glare Misu gave him, but pressed on anyway. "Arata-san's car isn't here."

"Really? Where you'd leave it Misu?"

"We think he left it at work." Shingyouji offered. He took a step back from the look Misu gave him.

"Work? Oh, that dinner party last night. Did you get drunk with your boss Misu? I am surprised. Then how did you get home?"

"That's what I would like to know?" Misu glared at Shingyouji who held up his hands.

"If you are both carless I can drive you. I have time."

"I'll just take a car service." Misu said.

"If you haven't already scheduled time, it might be awhile. I know they are busy in the mornings." Gii said.

"Taxi then."

"You know those are hard to come by up here." Gii countered.

Shingyouji looked at his watch. "Arata-san, you don't have a lot of time to waste. You are going to be late if you don't leave soon."

"Then it's settled. Come on you two."

"Ah, wait." Shingyouji held up his hands again. "My school is in the other direction. I can just take the bus like I normally do."

"About that. You know I drive by your school nearly every morning on the way to work. I can give you a ride to school instead of needing to take the bus every morning."

"Oh, well..." Shingyouji looked at Misu.

"Misu, you wouldn't mind would you? It would be much better for Shingyouji. He could get a little more sleep on the days I take him, and he wouldn't be trapped on a cramped bus. It really is the best for Shingyouji." Misu's lips twitched. But he nodded his head. "Great. Then that's settled. If you're both ready, let's get going."

Gii led them to down to his car in the parking lot. Parked in a prime spot near the elevator entrance. They piled in, Shingyouji in back and Misu in the front passenger seat. They drove in relative silence. Only few words were given as Misu directed Gii where to take him and drop him off. At the front door, both he and Shingyouji stepped out to allow Shingyouji to move to the front seat.

"Will you be okay Arata-san?" Shingyouji looked up at Misu. He could see him fighting back the pain.

"I will make it through today."

"Misu." A voice called out from across the building's courtyard. Shingyouji could see Misu wince, but he wasn't sure if it was from pain, or another reason. Shingyouji glanced over and recognized the owner of the voice. Atomu was walking their direction.

"Time for you to go Shingyouji. I will talk to you later."

"Of course Arata-san." Shingyouji slid into the car before Atomu reached them.

"You ready Shingyouji?"

"I am Saki-san."

Gii pulled the car away leaving Misu and Atomu as fading figures in the rear view mirror.

"So did Misu really come home drunk last night?"

"Yes."

"That's very unlike him."

"I know. It startled me as his co-worker brought him home. I know I startled him too."

"Oh?"

"It seems he expected a woman to answer the door."

"Oh."

"But we worked it out." Shingyouji said quickly. "He said he didn't have any problems with Arata-san and me."

"And do you believe him?"

"I don't have any reason not to. He seems like a nice guy. Even promised to stop keeping Arata-san after works hours so often."

"It does sound like he's a nice guy."

"I'm just happy that it seems like Arata-san has made a new friend."

"That is good news. You know the next time he and Misu go out, you should come over to our place. Takumi would love to see you."

"I wouldn't want to impose."

"Shingyouji the day you impose is the day Misu becomes my best friend."

"So never?"

"So never." Gii flashed him a quick smile.

"Thank you Saki-san."

Gii pulled into the school's long driveway and stopped near the front entrance. As Shingyouji stepped out the car Gii called after him.

"Don't forget I will drive you to school from now own. I may not be able to do it every day, but most days. So I'll meet you Monday morning in the lobby."

"You really don't have to Saki-san."

"Of course I do Shingyouji. I should have offered sooner. I'll see you later."

"Bye."

Shingyouji slammed the door shut and watched as Gii drove away.

"Hey, Shingyouji." The sweet voice spoke right next to his ear causing him to jump.

"Hello Kaori." Shingyouji turned. A short thin girl stood next to him. Her skirt cut a little too short, her shirt buttons a little too loose, her make up a little too thick.

"Was that Saki-senpai?"

"Why do you ask?"

"No reason, just surprised to see you in the same car as him. You'll have to introduce me sometime."

"Why would I?" Shingyouji started to walk to class. Kaori flipped her hair back.

"Because I think he and I would make a good pair, don't you?" Shingyouji choked back his laughter as he walked away. "What? What's so funny?"

"Nothing."

"Anyway you must introduce us."

"Of course, the first time he mentions he's looking for a girlfriend, you're first on my list."


	7. Chapter 7

I promise I am still here writing. I've been working on a few other things and my life is a tad complicated. But I will never stop with these two. Just some times it might take me longer to update.

* * *

Misu rested his head in his hands. The coffee shop lights were too bright to sit any other way. Atomu had insisted on the stop the moment he was close enough to see his face.

"Do I really look that bad?" Misu grumbled through his fingers.

"Only to anyone looking directly at you." He hadn't been expecting an answer. Misu raised his head only long enough to glance at Atomu standing over him with two coffees in hand. He groaned once and put his head back into his hands. "Here try this, it should help."

Misu was forced to sit back as the cup of coffee was shoved into his hands.

"What will help is being left alone." Misu grumbled.

"Hey don't bite my hand. I am not the one at fault for your current condition."

Misu took a sip of the coffee and cringed. The heat scaled his tongue. He set it back on the table. Even though Shingyouji's morning care had helped ease his earlier suffering moving about in public was forcing the hangover to resurface.

"About last night." Misu started, leaning back in the seat.

"What about it?"

"What exactly happened?"

"What do you mean happened? You had too much to drink, as evidenced by your current mood."

Misu glared at Atomu. Though under the harsh lights his eyes had already been at half glare.

"I mean, I remember the dinner, a few drinks, and then waking up at home. There are a few steps missing from my evening. And somehow I get the feeling you know what happened."

Atomu took a large swig of his coffee. "Son a bitch, ouch. Why didn't you warn me it was that hot?" Atomu dropped his coffee the table. He stuck his tongue out and rubbed it against the top of his teeth.

"The coffee's hot." Misu said dryly. "Now don't change the subject." Atomu's tongue slipped back in his mouth.

"What about last night?" Atomu asked with a slight lisp from his burnt tongue.

"Did anything happen? Did I do anything to embarrass myself in front of the bosses? And how did I get home?"

"That's a lot of questions."

"I have a lot of memory that needs filling."

"Ah well, at dinner I would say you didn't do anything too embarrassing. I mean you did have too much to drink at dinner, and the bosses noticed."

Misu gringed. "Too much as in I shouldn't show my face today?"

"No, no. It wasn't that bad. Though honestly I think you couldn't do any wrong right now. With the work you're doing and the friends you keep, you're the office golden boy." Misu snarled at Atomu. "What? Don't want to be the golden boy? Oh right, you're thinking about the friends you keep comment. That can't be helped now." Atomu leaned forward on his chair pushing his coffee to the side. "Now that I know who he is, are you sure your girl is safe with him? I mean those rumors and all. And with the money he has, he's a dangerous man to have around. I am worried about your girl home all alone."

Misu grabbed his coffee and took a fast swallow. The liquid burned his throat but he didn't care. "It's fine." Misu hissed out behind clenched teeth.

Atomu sat back on his seat. "Sure. Whatever you say." A weird melody chimed from Atomu's pocket. He slipped out his cell phone and checked the screen. "Looks like we're going to have to put a halt to this conversation. Mr. Shimoda is looking for me." Atomu snatched his coffee and ran out of the coffee shop before Misu could ask him any more questions. He watched him go before grabbing his own cup and slowly making his own way to the office. Part way there his own phone vibrated. A short text from Shingyouji popped up on his screen.

 _I hope you are feeling better Arata-San and you don't still feel too sick. I look forward to seeing you tonight._

Misu typed a quick reply. _I am feeling better, thanks to you. I will see you on time tonight._

The coffee must have been finally working, he was feeling better. He quickened his pace and hurried the last steps into the office.

The day slipped by as it always did. His boss stopped by to check on him and to once again sing the praises of the Saki family. With no interruptions from the product development department the calm of the accounting floor remained at peace. And in some small part of his mind it bothered Misu. It was too quiet, too calm. He brushed it off as hangover symptoms. A tiny bit of alcohol left in his system playing tricks with his mind.

As the afternoon wore on his phone buzzed again. He glanced at the screen expecting to see Shingyouji's name, instead a text from Atomu popped up.

 _Got a minute._

 _Sure._

 _Meet me in my office?_

 _Why don't you come to my office?_

 _I think your coworkers will kill me if I come in for a non work related reason._

Misu glanced about the space. Everyone had their heads down, hunched down either over keyboard or paperwork. He could hear each page being turned from across the room.

 _I will you see you in a minute._

Misu had been to the product development department offices a few times. His impression of it was chaos. While there were desks and chairs, no one sat in one particular place. Most of the time was spent around round tables in groups, filled with products. Finished products, broken products, half baked products, their products, competitors products. Whiteboards with scrawling notes circled the tables, notebooks with circular writing covered the floor. The first time Misu entered the product development department he thought he'd been interrupting a meeting and offered sincere apologies. He learned quickly there was no meeting, it was standard process for their day. As Misu opened the doors to the department, it was the same as it always, only this time his presence was more known, thanks to Atomu.

"Hey Misu, come over here." Atomu pulled Misu to the closet table. "What do you think of this?" Atomu held up a small device with a spring and corkscrew metal rod.

"Am I supposed to think something of it?"

"I know, not very exciting is it. We're trying to think of a better way to make this work." Atomu pulled on the spring. The metal rod snapped up in his hands, nearly stabbing his palm.

"That looks dangerous."

"No kidding. It was supposed to be a better wine opener, but I think we invented a weapon instead. Ah well." Atomu tossed it back into the pile.

"Is that why you called me down here. To see a defective product design."

"No, no. Listen." Atomu tugged on Misu's sleeve pulling him away from his co-workers. "I was wondering if you have plans tomorrow, around lunch time."

"You mean this week-end?"

"Yeah, this week-end?"

"Why?"

"I want to take you and your partner out for lunch. I feel like I need to make it up to her for all the nights I've been keeping you."

"I don't think that is a good idea."

"Why not? It would be on the week-end. Just three friends getting together for some good food."

"I am not sure my partner would be very comfortable with it."

"Are you sure? Why don't you call her and ask. Be sure to tell her Atomu really wants to take you guys out for lunch."

"I am not sure."

"Fine give me your phone, I'll call her."

"No." Misu stepped back. "Fine. I'll do it."

In two rings Shingyouji picked up the phone.

"Arata-san?"

"Shingyouji."

"Are you calling to say you will be out late again tonight?" Misu definitely heard it this time. A weakness in Shingyouji's voice. A loneliness.

"No Shingyouji, I am not."

"Really?"

"Really."

"That's great news Arata-san. But then why are you calling me this time?"

"My friend has asked us to lunch tomorrow."

"A friend?"

"Yes, my coworker." Atomu mouthed his name at Misu and waved his hands at him. Misu rolled his eyes. "My friend Atomu who I have been out drinking with. He wants to meet you."

"Oh."

"But I told him that I would ask you first. If you are not comfortable meeting with him you are not required to do so."

"I am unsure Arata-san. I would like to meet your friend, but I am afraid you would be ashamed sharing the nature of our relationship."

"Never." Misu belted out. It was his turn to get the attention of a whole department. Everyone turned to glance in his direction, look at Atomu who only shrugged his shoulders before they all returned to work. Misu turned his back toward Atomu, lowering his voice. "No Shingyouji, not ashamed, never ashamed. I am not one to share my personal life with many people. But not from shame. I've only kept our relationship private for your sake. If you wish to meet my friend, then I will introduce you."

"If you are okay with it then I would be happy to Arata-San. I finally get to meet the man who keeps stealing you away from me night after night."

"Shingyouji." Misu scolded. He heard a faint snicker on the other end of the line. "Then I will tell him yes." Misu heard a slight noise behind him. "I will talk to you later Shingyouji." Misu hung up the phone. "You know it's not polite to listen to other people's conversations." Misu turned to face Atomu.

"I know but I was just anxious to hear what she said. I am so excited to finally meet the love of your life Misu. I cannot wait to hear all the good stories about you two."

"Before tomorrow, I really need to explain something."

"Hey Atomu, get your butt over here. Enough goofing off we need to figure this stupid thing out."

"What? Oh sure, just a second. Sorry Misu work comes first. We'll talk later." Misu scowled as Atomu scampered off. Atomu had been the one to call him down to talk to him and now when he had something to say he was being dismissed. Misu walked away annoyed. It wasn't that he minded introducing Shingyouji to Atomu. He would have turned down the invitation without even asking Shingyouji if that was the case. It made him uncomfortable with the idea of springing the news on Atomu last minute. Misu didn't care for the idea of Atomu being ambushed with the news by Shingyouji's presence. Nor the idea of trapping them all together in an uncomfortable situation on the off chance it went poorly. After all the apartment hunting he was tired of putting Shingyouji in uncomfortable situations where it was known their presence was not welcome. Misu could not be sure Atomu would be as understanding as he was when he first found out that his was living with Shingyouji, who thinks of as a woman, unmarried.

Misu tried three times to text Atomu to arrange to talk to him, and three times he was put off. On the last time Atomu put him off completely.

 _Sorry Misu no time today. Have plans early tomorrow. Don't worry we'll talk at lunch. Looking forward to meeting your partner._

* * *

Misu glanced at Shingyouji for the third time as they walked down the street toward the restaurant after parking the car in a nearby parking lot. In the last few years they had reached an unspoken understanding. Any time they were on their way to meet someone Shingyouji always walked at his side. All other times Shingyouji followed three steps behind. It was not something they discussed or planned. Instead they fell naturally into this pattern.

"Arata-san?"

"Yes Shingyouji."

"Is everything okay?"

"Why do you ask?"

"You keep looking at me. Are you worried about your friend? If you are I don't have to come today. I don't want to cause any problems."

Misu stopped short. It took Shingyouji a step longer to react before turning to look back at Misu. Misu's chest tightened as he stared at the younger boy before him. He was growing out of his youthful features into maturity. The baby fat was disappearing, giving his face more strength and definition. And yet when he looked at him with those eyes full of uncertainty he could see the young Shingyouji that confessed to him so many years ago.

"Shingyouji I will not have any friends that cannot also accept you in my life. My only hesitation is putting you into an unpleasant situation."

"Ah, well do you think he likes chocolate? He might like me if I give him chocolate. I'll meet you at the restaurant." Shingyouji took off running toward the nearest convenience store.

"Shingyouji it's not as simple as that." Misu said to the empty space before him.

Misu sighed and kept walking. In the end Shingyouji had solved his problem for him. He turned the last corner to the restaurant to find Atomu waiting for him. Atomu waved as he approached.

"Hey Misu. Why are you alone?"

"Atomu, we really need to talk before Shingyouji gets here."

"Of course Misu. Sorry about not getting back to you earlier. What's going on?"

"I need to tell you something important."

"Now you have me worried Misu, what is it?"

"It's about Shingyouji."

"Okay, spit it out. What about Shingyouji."

"My relationship with Shingyouji is more complicated than us just not being married. Shingyouji is not what you would expect."

"What, are you going to tell me Shingyouji is actually a guy." Atomu smiled broadly. "Hey Shingyouji-kun. I mean Mr. Wife."

"Hey Atomu-san."

For the first time in a long time Misu was at a loss for words.

"I'm so happy you agreed to lunch today. I really wanted to talk to you more."

"M..More." Misu stammered out.

Atomu slipped his hand behind Shingyouji's back. "Let's get a table while he catches up."

"Sounds good to me. Oh I got you some chocolate."

"Chocolate? Why?"

"To make you like me."

"I already like you Shingyouji-kun you didn't need chocolate for that."

Misu watched as the two walked off, whispering more words at each other. The wheels in his head spun full force until they came to a screeching halt at the memory he needed. It wasn't Saki who had brought him home after a drunk dinner gathering. It was Atomu. He had dismissed the idea originally. While Atomu knew his building he did not know his apartment. But the memory surfaced of him giving the number to Atomu himself. Of hanging off Atomu shoulders, clinging to him in their front door. Of Shingyouji and Atomu sitting on their couch shaking hands.

* * *

"I get the feeling someone is going to need to be punished tonight."

Atomu stopped mid bite. The chopsticks hovering inches from his mouth. "Excuse me? Punished?" Atomu dropped his food back into his dish. "Do I need go all big brother for Shingyouji-kun and protect him from you Misu?"

"Shingyouji doesn't need any more brothers for protection. The one he has now is enough." Misu leaned back in his seat. Under the table his hand remained firm on Shingyouji's thigh. The booth offering the perfect cover from the prying eyes.

"Brother. You have a brother Shingyouji?"

"I don't. Arata-san is only joking. He's just a friend."

"Must be a good friend."

"He is. Saki-san has been a very good friend to me."

Shingyouji let out a little yelp as Misu's hand squeezed tighter. Atomu either didn't notice or pretended not to.

"Saki? As is the same Saki we keep meeting Misu?"

"The one and only." Misu grumled.

"Everything is making so much more sense now. It isn't that he's after Shingyouji, it's just that they're really good friends."

"Too good."

"He's good friends with Arata-san too."

"I'd say at this point Shingyouji you are closer to Saki than I will ever be."

"You know whose fault that is Arata-san?"

"Yeah, Saki's. What's so funny?" Misu watched as Atomu tried to hide his laugh behind his hands.

"You two really are like a married couple."

"And that's worth laughing about?" Misu asked.

"No, I guess I wasn't sure what I was expecting."

"For a gay couple?" Misu asked bluntly. Shingyouji tapped Misu's knee.

"Not at all. No I mean as someone who would be your partner Misu. I mean dude I like you. But I get the feeling you can be a little difficult to live with at times."

"Shingyouji, not a word." Shingyouji stuck a large meatball in his mouth, hiding his grin.

"I'm just happy to see my new, my old, friend happy. You know trying to figure out how everyone should be called is getting confusing. Wife, not wife, really not wife." Atomu said, pointing as Shingyouji. "Co-worker, new friend, old friend."

"Must you label everything?"

"Hazards of the job? Anyway Shingyouji, I want to say while Misu is my friend, if you ever need anything let me know. But if you've got a friend like Saki in your pocket I am not sure there is anything I can ever do for you. Oh…" Atomu suddenly sat upright.

"Oh?" Both Misu and Shingyouji asked together.

"The apartment. It wasn't that either of you are rich CEO kids it's that you know a rich CEO kid."

Misu sat back, rolling his eyes.

"We don't like talking about that." Shingyouji whispered over the table, his eyes glancing as Misu.

"I totally get it. It will not get brought up again. It's just been driving me crazy. Consider my curiosity satisfied."

Atomu finally took the bite that he'd been distracted from taking long ago.

"So you two, normally I'd ask how you met, but I already know that." Atomu smiled slyly at Misu. "This coy fellow fell in love with you first sight didn't he Shingyouji. Swept you right of your feet."

Shingyouji choked on his bite of food.

"No, not exactly." Shingyouji stammered.

"Shingyouji confessed to me the same afternoon we met didn't you."

"Arata-san you remember that?" Shingyouji's face bloomed a bright red.

"How could I forget such a treasured memory? With those tears in your eyes and the way you were shaking, it was all so adorable."

"So then I assume you accepted his confession, since here you are."

"No." Misu stated simply.

"No? But, then how did this happen?"

"Time." Again Misu stated simply. "Shingyouji wore me down."

"Arata-san." Shingyouji whined out.  
Misu released his hold on Shingyouji's thigh, moving his hand to pet Shingyouji's hair.

"Is it not true? All those nights you spent by my side, when you weren't sure of my affections. How could I not be wore down by your persistence."

"So that's how it happened. I never pictured that you would be the pursued Misu. Though I am not sure I can picture you as the one doing the pursuing either. I guess then it's just lucky that Shingyouji-kun's determination won out."

"Arata-san, that's not true is it?" Shingyouji leaned back in the seat, shifting away from Misu's hand. "I didn't wear you down into this relationship did i? I just liked being around you. I hoped you would like me too, but I never wanted to be a bother."

"Shingyouji, if I ever felt your presence was a bother I would have let you know."

"Are you sure?" Shingyouji looked up at him, his eyes half hidden by his fine, soft hair. His lips turned in a slight pout. If they were not in a public restaurant Misu would have found other ways to alleviate Shingyouji's fear. Instead he let his hand slide over his cheek before slipping back into Shingyouji's lap.

"Why would I say it if it wasn't true Shingyouji. You were never a bother then or now." Misu's lips curled in a small smile. The pout slid away from Shingyouji's lips, to be replaced with a shy smile. He nodded his head and looked away.

Misu turned back to the table to find Atomu fanning himself. "You two. My goodness. I invite you out to lunch and now I feel like a third wheel on a newly-weds date."

"Sorry.' Shingyouji whispered out, his face burning red.

"I'm not."

"As expected. Though speaking of newly-weds. Misu why didn't you tell me you just moved into your new place. I mean you didn't have to divulge all your secrets, but Shingyouji tells me this is your first apartment alone."

"It is."

"Then you should have said something. In fact Shingyouji and I have already come to an agreement about you spending so much time out."

"He did, did he."

"He did. So now less time with me, and more time getting your butt home."

"Unlike now?" Misu pointed out.

"This is different, we're all three here together."

"Seems you two had a lot to talk about, which someone seems to have forgotten to mention any of to me."

"Don't be mad at him, I asked him to keep it a secret. I just wanted to tease you a little more."

"Oh I am not mad." Misu leaned close to Shingyouji, his lips pressed next to his ear. Very quietly he whispered, "But I think I said something earlier about punishment."

Shingyouji shivered head to foot. His ears tuned a violent red.

"Seriously Shingyouji-kun, do you need protection from this guy? I am not above calling that Saki guy to come help you out."

Misu leaned back in his seat. "I thought you were offering your protection."

"I am. And I realize my best protection is to have someone else take care of it. And out of the small pool people I've seen you interact with Misu, Saki is the only one who has rattled your cage."

"You're not wrong." Shingyouji laughed.

"You're only adding more to the list Shingyouji."

Shingyouji bit his lip and smiled brightly at Atomu and Misu, keeping himself from making any further comments.

They finished the rest of their lunch with less embarrassing conversations. They talked of work, of shared interests between Misu and Atomu and Shingyouji and Atomu and they discussed the old neighborhood where Misu and Atomu had grown up. In no time at all lunch was finished and it was time to move on.

"It was a real pleasure meeting you Shingyouji-kun. This time for real." Atomu bowed slightly to Shingyouji. "Misu don't keep him such a secret next time. I know it's not easy, but I like think the world is changing."

"I will consider it."

"Shingyouji-kun I hope we get the chance to meet again soon. Misu I will see you in the office on Monday."

"Good-bye Atomu-san. It was a real pleasure meeting you."

"Good-bye Atomu."

Atomu bowed once more to both of them and walked away, leaving them standing in front of the restaurant.

"He seems like a nice guy Arata-san."

"He is."

"I am glad you made a new friend."

"It would seem we both made a friend."

"Only a little. You will get to see him more often with your job and all."

"True, but your were friendly enough to play a little game on me."

"Ah, about that, it was really his idea Arata-san."

"But you went along with it."

"I...I...I did."

"I think Atomu is right. I haven't been spending enough time at home. Come along my pet, we have things to discuss."

Misu turned on his heel and walked back to their car. He didn't need to look back. He could feel Shingyouji's presence three steps behind.


	8. Chapter 8

A few notes before the story. Skip to below the line if just want to get to the story. :)

I have a confession to make. This story was slowed because of my working on a different fanfic for a different couple. Yes I was cheating. :( But my love will always be strongest for Misu and Shingyouji no matter what. I didn't post the other fanfic here. It is actually under a completely different account on Wattpad. I've actually given it a lot of thought about it, but if I am going to release a book I've decided it is time to out myself. If you are interested in reading another one of my fanfics, that is not Misu and Shingyouji, go to Wattpad and look for Finding True Love. Based on Korn and Knock. Under my account you can also find a fluffy original I am working on, Class 3 Romance. It has my attention now, between working on this fanfiction.

Quick note about the book. It is done. It is with people reading it now. Hoping to have some feedback soon and then released to the public within the next few months. Maybe. I will keep the updates coming here as best I can. To give everyone a hint, Misu and Shingyouji were inspirational for the story but it is not them. The working title is "Be My Pet"

One last note. I don't expect reviews. I am terrible at giving them myself. So I am not begging for them. I just appreciate that you are here reading my story. Read it and enjoy, that is all I hope for. That being said, those of you leaving reviews, you are so incredibly wonderful. You bring light to my life. It's an honor to have you as fans.

* * *

"Shingyouji, I have it on good authority that you are currently all alone. Which means you are coming to dinner at my place."

Shingyouji stood in the open door wearing his sweatpants and pullover hoodie. He'd been expecting his food delivery, not Gii to be standing in his doorway.

"Saki-san? How did you know?"

"I happened to walk past Misu's normal parking space and it was empty."

"That's all? He could have been driven home like last time."

Gii shrugged his shoulders. "It was a chance I was willing to take. How could I miss the opportunity to spend some time alone with you."

"I appreciate the offer but my dinner is already on its way."

A short cough sounded behind Gii. They both turned to look to find a front desk clerk standing with Shingyouji's delivery in hand.

"Excuse my intrusion sirs, but here is your delivery."

Gii eyed the man once over. "Don't the delivery boys usually bring that up themselves?"

"Ah yes sir, normally, but as I was already on my way I offered to bring it myself."

Gii and Shingyouji stared at the man as he held tightly to the bagged food.

"Well, aren't you going to hand it over?" Gii asked.

"Of course. Here you are sir. Please enjoy."

The clerk handed the bag to Shingyouji before scurrying down the hallway. Gii watched him go.

"There is something about that man that I just don't like."

"Saki-san, you not like someone, that is surprising."

"There is just something about him."

"Well if you would stop saying weird things around him maybe he wouldn't act the way he does."

"What do you mean?" Gii looked at him his eyes wide and innocent.

"You know what I mean Saki-san. Your constant flirting. If people didn't know any better they would think you were serious."

Gii stepped inside the door, pushing himself next to Shingyouji. He slipped his hand around his waist, pulling them tight together. "When have I ever not been serious." Shingyouji held it in for two seconds before he started laughing. Gii cracked a large smile. He let Shingyouji free of his embrace and stepped back into the doorway. "But I am serious about you joining me for dinner tonight."

Shingyouji held up his bag of food and swung it before Gii's eyes. "My dinner is already here."

"And that can be put in the fridge for another day. Tonight you eat with me." Gii snatched the bag from Shingyouji's hands. He pushed his way into the apartment as if it was his own, threw the bag into the fridge and turned right back around, grabbing Shingyouji as he stepped out.

"Wait, I'm not dressed." Shingyouji tried to pull back.

"As you're not leaving the building you're dressed just fine."

"Saki-san," Shingyouji called out once. "Saki-san." He called out again. "Gii." Gii stopped in his tracks. "I will come with you, but I only allow one person to pull me around like this." Shingyouji looked down at his hand locked by Gii's.

"Ah sorry Shingyouji, I got a little carried away." Gii released his hand. "Shingyouji?"

Shingyouji was too embarrassed to lift his head. The full idea of what he'd said to Gii hit him hard seconds after it was out of his mouth.

"Shingyouji, are you okay?"

"Fine," Shingyouji mumbled. "Just keep walking." He forced turned Gii around and pushed him from the back.

Gii took a few steps forward. "You know Shingyouji this feels just as similar too."

Shingyouji was sure his face lit on fire. Actual flames had to be leaping off of his face. With his head still bowed he moved around Gii and stormed to the elevator, pushing the up button. He felt Gii step behind him, hiding his snickering behind his hand. Sadly even with the arrival of the elevator there was no escape from his embarrassment. Shingyouji scurried to the back corner and pushed his head against the cold metal paneling.

"Someone will have to clean that," Gii said casually.

"Don't care. You pay them well enough." Shingyouji cooled his burning face against the walls until the chime indicated they'd reached Gii's floor. With a quick sidestep Shingyouji slipped around Gii and hurried to his door.

"You're going to have to look at me again sometime Shingyouji," Gii said as he typed in the door's code.

"No, I don't. I can just talk to Hayama-san."

"He's not here." Shingyouji turned on his heel and was three steps away from the apartment when the hood of his hoodie was jerked back. He stopped hard in his tracks. "But he's on his way home. Now get inside." Shingyouji turned again, brushed Gii's hand off his hoodie and strolled into the apartment.

Everytime Shingyouji visited he was awestruck by the view. With the large window that dominated the living room it was hard not to be impressed. Gii had long finished his project of painting the apartment by himself. The furniture had been moved in, the walls decorated and all the personal items placed. And while it had not been long since Gii and Takumi had moved in, it was already a home. It was warm and inviting to step into.

Shingyouji padded through the apartment and slumped into the couch. He pulled the hood up over this head so that all he could see was the view out to the city. From just out of his view pots and pans clanked against each other until he could no longer stand the racket. Shingyouji jumped from the couch, turned, mouth ready to yell at Gii and stopped. Gii stood just outside the kitchen doing nothing but knocking different pans together. An innocent smile plastered on his face.

"Saki-san, you are really annoying."

"Yeah, but you're not hiding from me anymore. Now come over here and help me make dinner."

"I had a perfectly made dinner brought to me that you dragged me away from, and I am your guest. I think you're confused about this situation."

Gii's sweet smile slowly drifted down into a pout. "I just miss the times we got to cook breakfast together back at my beach house."

"Beach mansion," Shingyouji mumbled.

"I thought it would be fun to make dinner this time."

Shingyouji sighed. "How does Hayama-san put up with you?"

"I wish I knew."

It didn't take long to find their rhythm again. Even in a different kitchen they moved together in harmony. Sliding left, gliding right, moving together as if through a dance. Gii had the menu already planned out. The recipes picked and the ingredients set aside. With their ease and flow, the dinner was finished in no time at all.

"If I didn't trust you so much Shingyouji I might be worried." Shingyouji and Gii stopped mid plating. They turned in unison to look at their newest arrival.

"I'm hurt. You trust Shingyouji, but not me." Gii set the plate down and stepped closer to Takumi.

"I don't think trust begins to describe what I feel," Takumi said as he snuggled into Gii's arms.

Gii kissed the top of Takumi's head before letting him go.

"You wouldn't be saying that if you saw the way he acted with me in front of the staff," Shingyouji said as he finished dishing the last of the food spread among the three plates.

"The way he acted?"

"Shingyouji you're not trying to get me in trouble are you?"

"No, you keep doing just fine all on your own." Shingyouji took a step closer to Takumi, lowering his voice to a whisper."I think the staff thinks Saki-san and I are having an affair."

"A what?" Takumi's voice jumped higher.

"What secrets are you whispering about?" Gii asked, wrapping an arm around Shingyouji's shoulders.

"You and me." Shingyouji elbowed Gii in the ribs trying to force him off."Saki-san has the worst timing with his comments in front of other people."

Gii slapped Shingyouji on his back, just above his ass. "What makes you think it's bad timing?"

Takumi laughed. "That explains earlier."

"Earlier?" Gii asked, letting Shingyouji go to move the plates to the dining room table.

"Downstairs when I came in the whole front desk stopped talking the second I walked past them. They stared at me with such pity as I went by. It's a look I am used to seeing. But just not here. I couldn't figure out what was happening."

"Yeah, that would be Saki-san's fault."

"Then it seems I am the odd one out and interrupted something. Should I leave and allow this affair to continue?"

Gii dropped the silverware in his hand back on the kitchen counter. In two steps he moved behind Takumi his arms wrapping around his waist. "Never leave me," Gii whispered in Takumi's ear.

"Now I'm the odd man out. I could leave and let you two continue instead." Shingyouji said, trying to avoid looking at them directly.

"Not a chance. We haven't had dinner with you in ages. It's nice to get to have dinner with the two men in my life. Let them eat that up downstairs." Gii said, taking Takumi by the hand and pulling him to the table. Shingyouji followed behind the two lovebirds.

By Gii's actions anyone could see he was in love in Takumi. Head over heels, in the deep end, lost without him in love. Only his silly teasing and mistimed comments were putting him in a bad light. Luckily for Shingyouji, and for Gii, Takumi had no jealousy for their relationship. As Takumi said earlier he trusted them both. And for that Shingyouji was grateful. He had no siblings in his life, and with recent events very little family. While Misu's family had taken him in, having Gii, who he felt closer to than a brother, was a godsend.

"Shingyouji-kun, how are classes this year?" Takumi asked as they all sat down to the dinner table.

"Hard."

"Is that all?" Gii asked.

"Long?" Shingyouji added.

"So not the best year?"

"It's not all horrible. At least it's not like my last year of high school." Shingyouji shuddered at the memory of that time.

"That year wasn't all bad as I remember," Gii said, grinning at Shingyouji.

"You two. Will you ever tell me the full story of what happened between you two?" Takumi asked glaring at them both.

Shingyouji shook his head hard his cheeks flushing pink. Gii avoided eye contact looking lovingly at his plate of food.

"This dinner looks really great Shingyouji," Gii said behind tight lips.

"Thanks Saki-san. I agree." Shingyouji said, biting his tongue.

"Ugh, you two. I will get the full story of what happened from you someday."

"When our children are old and gray, maybe then." Gii smiled.

"Children?" Shingyouji looked up at them his eyes wide.

"Don't change the subject," Takumi said, lightly swatting Gii on the arm.

"I know my love, someday I might tell you the story. But not today."

Takumi rolled his eyes.

"It is really a good thing I trust you both."

"Hey who was the one that asked Shingyouji out on a date first when he was still technically dating me."

Takumi opened and closed his mouth a few times. "It wasn't a date. I mean not exactly. But it worked out in the end."

"Yes, our helping Shingyouji helped out in the end and that is all that matters."

Takumi sat back in his chair and pouted. "I give up."

Gii grinned wide. "So Shingyouji, about school…"

The conversation flowed as it always did at the dinner table. Shingyouji talked a little more of school. Nothing big to report. Classes were long, no interesting classmates, it was a bit lonely. Gii tried to push him for his end of year project that was required of all programming applicants. That was one secret Shingyouji would not share. Only one person knew of his project beyond his faculty advisor, and Ryou Misu wasn't bound to tell anyone else.

Slowly Shingyouji turned the conversation back to his hosts. Gii and Takumi willing took the bait and fell into the comfort of talking freely. Almost as if wasn't there. Discussing their day, sharing bites of food, exchanging long loving looks. If Misu had joined him he would have long ago been annoyed by their reactions and left before the food was even cooled. Instead, Shingyouji was able to enjoy the moment on his own. Not that he minded Misu's reactions, but he also enjoyed that he had this time to himself.

With dinner finished, and bellies stuffed, Gii pushed back from the table and smiled. "I think we need dessert." Takumi groaned as he rubbed his stomach.

"I'm going to get fat," Takumi complained.

"Great. Will just tell everyone you're pregnant."

Takumi smacked Gii's arm. "People will think you're crazy if you say that."

"I don't care. It might make it easier for people to accept it if we say it." Gii took Takumi's hand in his.

"You've mentioned children twice tonight Saki-san. Are you two thinking of having kids?"

"Maybe? Yes? Not right away. But we've talked about it. We know it won't be easy. I think our best option will be a surrogate. But to find one willing to carry our child might take longer than we can hope." Gii sighed. "But for now we're fine. We don't want children right now."

"What about you Shingyouji-kun? Have you and Misu-kun discussed children?" Takumi asked.

"Um, no. It hasn't come up. I don't know if he wants to have children."

"Do you Shingyouji-kun?"

"I don't…" Shingyouji stopped his voice lost in his throat.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry. You're still in college. You have plenty of time to think about this. Don't worry. Gii, didn't you say something about dessert?"

Gii patted Takumi's head. "I thought you were worried about getting too fat."

"I'd wouldn't mind some dessert," Shingyouji said a small invisible weight pressing on his mind that was not there before.

"Then we're all getting fat together. Let's go." Gii said.

"Go? Go where? Don't we have dessert here?" Takumi asked.

"Not the kind to cheer this sudden mood killer," Gii said standing up. "Let's go try that new bakery down the street."

Takumi jumped to his feet. "Ah, yes. I walked by there yesterday and they had so many beautiful options."

"Shingyouji?"

"I…"

"Your answers are either, I'd love to Saki-san, or that sounds great Saki-san. Those are the only two responses I will accept from you."

"But my clothes."

"Only two responses Shingyouji."

"I'd love to Saki-san, that sounds great Saki-san," Shingyouji said. With dishes put in the sink to deal with later, they filed out of the apartment.

As they entered the elevator Gii looked at Takumi with his puppy dog eyes. "Takumi, my love."

"Why do I feel like you are about to ask for something I am going to regret?" Takumi rolled his eyes toward Shingyouji.

"You do trust me right?" Gii's voice took an edge of sweetness that made even Shingyouji cringe.

"What are you planning?" Takumi scowled at Gii. Unfortunately for Takumi his scowl just made him even more adorable.

"Nothing that will get me into any real trouble."

Takumi sighed. "Fine. I can guess what game you are about to play. But don't blame me when things backfire."

Gii smiled. Shingyouji would have sworn the elevator grew twice as bright with his grin. "Thanks my sweetness." Takumi groaned as Gii took him by the hand. "Shingyouji if you wouldn't mind standing on this side of me when we exit the elevator."

Gii positioned Shingyouji to be closest to the front desk when they reached the lobby. The doors opened and three stepped out into the well-lit lobby. The hush wasn't immediate, but a slow crawl as each staff member noticed them. Gii walked with his chest out, his head held high, one hand holding tight onto Takumi. As the three passed the center of the front desk Gii made his move with a quick tap of his elbow into Shingyouji's side. Out of reaction Shingyouji glanced up at him. With his head turned from Takumi, Gii puckered his lips and blew Shingyouji a kiss. From behind him Shingyouji heard a few little gasps and exclamations. One even "I knew it."

"No real trouble huh?" Shingyouji heard Takumi say. "Misu-kun, please don't get too upset at Shingyouji-kun. This was all someone else's idea."

All the warmth from Shingyouji's body slid right out through his feet, freezing him in place. From his view the same had happened to Gii. They stared at each other, but not at each other. Both afraid to move, and confirm what they feared the most. That Takumi wasn't lying.

"It is okay Hayama. I can guess who is to blame for this little show." Misu's voice cut right to Shinyouji's core.

Shingyouji watched as Gii's eyes widen. The color in his face drained except two bright circles on his cheeks. "Misu," Gii said as he turned. His voice shaky.

"Saki."

"We were just going for dessert. Would you care to join us?"

Shingyouji turned to face Misu. His tie was had been loosened, and the top button of his shirt undone. His cheeks were a little flush. Shingyouji already knew he'd been out drinking with Atomu.

"It's okay Saki-san. I am sure Arata-san is tired. We can get dessert another night."

"No Shingyouji I think dessert sounds like a fine idea. I am assuming you were going to the new place down the street."

"We were," Gii answered.

"Great. Then I would be thrilled to join this affair."

Gii coughed and turned his head sideways, looking at Takumi. "Great. The more the merrier. Cannot wait to hear what you've been up to."

"Working," Misu said simply.

"Ah well. Right. Takumi?" Gii moved quickly from the lobby pulling Takumi behind him.

Shingyouji let them go, instead moving closer to Misu. "Arata-san are you sure you want to go? I don't mind waiting to go another night."

"I am fine Shingyouji. If you want dessert, you should get dessert."

Misu adjusted his tie tightening it slightly higher on his neck. With one glance back at the people staring from the front desk he slipped his hand into Shingyouji's and followed Gii out of the lobby.

"Arata-san?"

"It's fine Shingyouji."

"It was just a game. Saki-san didn't mean anything by it."

"I know Shingyouji. I trust you. And sadly, I trust him as well. It's just been a long day."

"We really do not have to go for dessert Arata-san. I don't mind going back to the apartment if you are tired."

Misu stopped on the sidewalk. "I am not tired Shingyouji. Just...frustrated. I'd rather not talk about it." Misu shook his head. "Instead I'd rather talk about you."

"Me?"

"Yes, you." Misu glanced up and down the sidewalk. Gii and Takumi were already far ahead of them, steps away from the bakery. Otherwise, they were alone. "Shingyouji I need you."

"Arata-san I'm right here."

"That's not what I mean Shingyouji."

"Then what...oh?" Shingyouji took a step back.

Misu sighed. "Come on Shingyouji they are waiting."

Shingyouji didn't move. As Misu had done earlier he scanned the sidewalk. With Gii and Takumi in the bakery they were truly alone.

"Arata-san."

"Hmm?"

As Misu turned, Shingyouji pounced. He pressed his full body up against Misu pushing him back against the wooden fencing. His lips crashed into Misu's. Still recovering from the surprise, this gave Shingyouji a moment of dominance. He forced his tongue through Misu's lips, pushing him to open his mouth wide. Shingyouji circled around Misu's tongue. Twisting deep into Misu's yielding mouth.

Shingyouji felt the moment Misu regained control of his senses. He could feel the change in his body from head to toe. The slight added tension to his muscles as he wrapped his arms around Shingyouji's waist. He pressed himself back into Shingyouji's kiss. Sucking Shingyouji's tongue tight against his lips. Shingyouji felt Misu's cool hand come to a rest on his back. Bare skin to bare skin. At some point Misu had lifted his hoodie and slid his hand underneath. Any other night Shingyouji would have panicked and backed away. But tonight he could feel a need coming from Misu that he had not felt before. He didn't think it had anything to do with catching Gii being an annoying flirt. It was something deeper. In the end it was Misu who let go first. With a long sigh he opened his arms and released Shingyouji from his hold.

"Let's go." Misu turned to the bakery, his cheeks flushed red. Shingyouji didn't move. "Shingyouji?" Misu turned back to look at him.

Shingyouji shook his head. "No."

"No?" Misu couldn't hide the shock in his voice. It wasn't often Shingyouji said no.

Shingyouji slipped his phone out of his pocket and sent a quick text message to Gii.

 _Change of plans. Not joining you at bakery. Talk to you later._

 _Have fun._ Was the reply that came back. Shingyouji rolled his eyes at the phone.

"Shingyouji what are you doing?"

"Making our excuses to go back home."

"You don't want dessert Shingyouji?"

"I do want something sweet Arata-san, I just can't get it from the bakery."

Misu stared at him a moment. Shingyouji felt the heat of the blush rise on his cheeks.

"Shingyouji."

"I know Arata-san. That was a horrible line, but I'm terrible at flirting."

Misu took a step closer to him. "You're flirting with me? Why?"

"Because, earlier, I, you."

"You, me, what?" Misu took another step closer. Shingyouji took a step back.

"I could feel...I mean it felt like," Shingyouji stopped.

"What could you feel?" Misu took another step forward.

"Arata-san. I am trying to flirt with you. Stop coming closer."

Misu smiled, a small flash of teeth appeared in the dark evening light.

"If you want to keep flirting with me I have to come closer."

"That doesn't make sense."

"It makes plenty of sense. You flirt, it makes me interested, I move closer. Isn't that how it works?"

"But I am not flirting now. You're not giving me a chance."

"Oh but I think you are flirting just fine." Misu the final step closer. "Your eyes won't stop looking at me. Your lips are wet from licking them. Your cheeks are pink with your blush. Your body trembles as I get closer to you. You can't stop flirting with me."

"Arata-san."

"And your sweet voice calls my name. You're right, we don't need the bakery, we have something sweeter waiting at home. Let's go." Misu grabbed Shingyouji's hand. It felt hot to the touch. Misu led the way back to the apartment. Shingyouji followed willingly and happily. He paid no attention to the front desk staff or anyone else in the lobby. At that moment his mind with filled only with Misu and what sweet desserts awaited them.

* * *

Next chapter this is getting updated to mature. So be ready. 3


	9. Chapter 9

This is a short update. I thought about making it longer but decided to just keep it these two. Longer chapters will be back again soon. However it should be noted I am really busy with other writing because...

My book is done and out. You can find it on amazon. The title is Be My Pet by JR Mishue. You can also visit my website. Visit my profile for more information. (hint it's just my name). Now that it's done I am already working on a new book. At the moment of this publishing I am 26K words into it. While my first book was loosely based on Misu and Shingyouji, my second is not.

Don't worry, as I said longer chapters will be back. Just because I am writing books too does not mean I am done writing fanfiction, or for these two. I have room in my heart for both.

* * *

Misu was drunk. Drunk from the alcohol he had shared with Atomu earlier that evening and drunk with Shingyouji's touch now. A rare smile slid onto his face and would not leave. For as frustratingly dull and tedious as his day had been, this moment made up for it. Shingyouji caught under his arms, pinned to the back wall of the elevator wall, unable to escape.

"Arata-san," Shingyouji whispered, looking at up at him with his head bowed.

The left side of Misu's lip curled up, transforming his smile into a smirk.

"Still trying to flirt with me."

The elevator door opened behind him with a soft whirr. In one quick motion Misu wrapped his hand around Shingyouji's wrists, dragging him from the elevator. He stopped short in the hall as the walls twisted before him.

"Arata-san?" Shingyouji asked.

"Quiet." Misu put his free hand on the wall, waiting for the spell to pass.

"Arata-san? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Misu growled.

"If you're not well we don't have to-"

Misu turned on Shingyouji forcing him against the wall.

"I am not well because I need you Shingyouji." Misu nipped at Shingyouji's neck. "You taste good," Misu whispered against his skin.

"Arata-san, we're still in the hall."

"Hmm?" Misu licked along Shingyouji's jawline. He felt him tremble beneath his lips.

"Arata-" Shingyouji mumbled.

Misu didn't care about the words that Shingyouji spoke, only that he was there, under his touch. His free hand moved across Shingyouji's chest, looking for access to his bare skin. There were no buttons to undo, no openings to exploit. Only annoying layers of cloth blocking his fingers from touching Shingyouji's skin.

"Take this off," Misu ordered, pulling at Shingyouji's hoodie.

"I can't." Shingyouji looked at him with his big brown eyes, filled with panic.

"Can't?" Misu tugged at his hoodie to expose a few inches of bare skin at his belly. "Can."

"Ahem, can't." A deep male voice sounded behind Misu. "Are you okay son?"

Misu dropped his hands, letting Shingyouji free. He turned to look at the older man standing behind him. Misu recognized him as one of their neighbors from down the hall.

"Yes sir, I am fine. He's just a little drunk." Shingyouji answered.

"Are you sure? Because if you need help, just say so."

Shingyouji pushed himself off of the wall and snuggled into Misu's side. Misu wrapped a protective arm around Shingyouji's waist.

"Thank you sir, but I am fine. He just got a little confused and thought we were home already."

The man's eyes gave them a once over. His mouth twisted and turned as he stared at them. "Alright son, if you say so. But if you change your mind, I am in apartment 1509."

"Thank you sir. I should get him home." Shingyouji bowed his head. The man turned and stepped down the hallway.

"They don't understand us Shingyouji," Misu grumbled as Shingyouji pulled him along to their apartment.

"It's okay Arata-san, they don't have to understand us." Shingyouji pushed the door open.

"Ah, this is home." Misu moved into their apartment grabbing Shingyouji as he did.

"Arata-san, you really are drunk."

"Very." Misu pulled Shingyouji into his arms, placing quick kisses along his face. At first Shingyouji melted into his touch, letting Misu have his way with him. But after a minute Shingyouji squirmed under his hold trying to break free. "You can't deny me now. I know we're alone in the apartment."

"That's not why." Misu released his arms, letting Shingyouji step back.

"Then what?"

Shingyouji grabbed the edge of his hoodie, and making sure Misu's eyes were on him stripped it over his head. He tossed it to the floor in a heap at his feet.

"Can," Shingyouji said, with a little grin.

"Aren't you a clever little pet?" Misu admired Shingyouji's sleek body. His small pink nipples already hard and awaiting attention. His soft stomach with the hint of muscles appearing as he twisted under Misu's gaze. The curve of his hip as it disappeared beneath the fabric of his sweatpants.

This was the cure Misu needed. For all of the things that weighed on his mind, with Shingyouji by his side he could conquer everything. Shingyouji stepped forward, maneuvering himself back into Misu's arms. Close enough to work the buttons open along Misu's shirt, one by one. Until the shirt lay open allowing their skin to press against each other.

Shingyouji tilted his head back, allowing Misu access to his lips. Misu took complete advantage. His first kiss was soft. Only lip to lip, barely a kiss at all. His second kiss a bit deeper. Gently sucking on Shingyouji's bottom lip. His third kiss thrust him over the edge. Shingyouji's tongue reached out for him, licking at his lips. He responded by pushing back deep into Shingyouji's mouth. Claiming what was his.

With a gentle nudge of his knee, Misu forced Shingyouji a step backward toward their bedroom. Their lips still locked they moved together step by step down the hallway. Misu used one hand to guide his path, bumping along the wall and door frames. His other hand he kept locked tight around Shingyouji's waist, keeping them pressed skin to skin until they reached the bedroom.

Misu pulled back panting for breath staring at Shingyouji. He watched with his heart pounding hard in his ears as Shingyouji bent over and stripped himself of his remaining clothes. He kicked them to the side and stood before Misu, naked, exposed and aroused.

"Such a flirt," Misu whispered, as he reached for Shingyouji's chest. Shingyouji casually brushed him aside. Misu cocked an eyebrow at him.

With a smile on his lips Shingyouji knelt down before Misu. He reached up to unbutton his slacks. With warm fingers, he slid along Misu's skin. He leaned forward and placed a quick kiss on the side of his hip. As he leaned back, he pushed Misu's pants and underwear to the floor. Shingyouji looked up at him and licked his lips.

"Shingyouji, I…" Misu gasped. The words stuck in his throat. Shingyouji wrapped his lips around Misu's erection. Sucking him deep into his mouth. His eyes remained fixed on Misu's as he moved his lips up and down over his shaft. All his worries, all his troubles, all his problems slipped out of his mind as he stared down at Shingyouji and his pink lips wrapped tight around him.

"Mmm." Shingyouji moaned. The soft hum sent chills from Misu's head to his feet. Shingyouji's free hand stroked himself in the same rhythm as he moved along Misu. Smooth, slow, sensual. If he didn't stop Shingyouji soon, there was going to be nothing left of him. And this was not how he wanted to finish the night. He needed more, he needed deeper.

Misu reached down to pull Shingyouji to his feet. Shingyouji stood there with his mouth slightly open, his cheeks a soft shade of pink, and his eyes with a warm glaze to them. Misu took Shingyouji by the shoulder, spun him around, and pushed him onto the bed. Shingyouji landed on his hands and knees, with his ass high in the air. And he stayed there, unmoving, waiting. Misu's heart stuttered a moment as he looked down at Shingyouji's sweet body. His smooth back stretched toward his tight ass and legs. Misu's body ached with a need that only Shingyouji could fulfill.

From the bedside table Misu grabbed the nearly empty bottle of lotion. He covered himself completely in the slick lube and positioned himself behind Shingyouji. With one hand on Shingyouji's hip and one on his erection, Misu guided himself into Shingyouji. They both moaned as Misu reached his full depth in one slow movement. Misu paused for a second before pulling back and thrusting again, this time faster.

"More Arata-san," Shingyouji groaned beneath him. "Harder."

The dam holding Misu back broke. He slid into Shingyouji, deeper and faster. Over and over again. The bed creaked and moaned under the pressure, but Misu didn't let up. His hands gripped Shingyouji around his hips, pulling him hard against his body. He pushed himself into Shingyouji until nothing else remained in his mind but the pure pleasure of the moment.

"Shingyouji," Misu called out as he reached his climax. His hips jerked as his orgasm flooded through him. He closed his eyes and dropped his head backward. The room spun out of control as the sweet warmth worked its way through his body. As the pleasure washed away he fell forward across Shingyouji's back, forcing him flat against the bed. Misu couldn't move. With his release, all his strength went with it.

A soft groan brought him back to his senses. A trapped Shingyouji wiggled beneath him. Misu moaned as he rolled off Shingyouji landing on his back. He felt the mattress shift as Shingyouji crawled out of bed. His feet padded quickly to the bathroom where Misu heard the water running. After a minute Shingyouji returned with a warm washcloth. Starting with his feet he worked his way up Misu's body, cleaning him of sweat and grime. His gentle touch lulled him nearly to sleep. When he was done, Shingyouji disappeared into the bathroom for longer. Misu once more heard the water running. This time the shower. Misu felt a mild urge to join him. It wasn't until the bed creaked again that he realized he had fallen asleep while working up the will to move.

Misu shifted his position, opening his arms for a still naked Shingyouji.

"Ah, Arata-san I didn't mean to wake you," Shingyouji said as he cuddled into his arms. His body radiated a pleasant heat from his just finished shower.

"It's okay Shingyouji. I didn't mean to fall asleep," Misu pet a few stray damp hairs out of Shingyouji's face.

"Is everything okay Arata-san?"

"It's fine Shingyouji. I've just been thinking."

"About?"

"Our future."

"Oh." Shingyouji buried his head deeper into Misu's hold, his eyes already half closed.

"It's nothing to worry about Shingyouji."

"Saki-san mentioned our future too."

Misu sighed. He didn't want to talk about Gii while laying naked in bed, but for Shingyouji's sake, he'd remain curious.

"What did Saki have to ask about our future?"

"He asked about us wanting children?" Misu went stone still. "Arata-san?" Shingyouji asked behind a yawn.

"Is that what he wanted to know?" Misu asked.

"Do you Arata-san? Want children?" Shingyouji asked, his voice soft and low.

"Do you Shingyouji?"

"I…I…" Shingyouji's voice faded away.

Misu looked down at the fluff of hair resting on his chest. It was for the best that Shingyouji fell asleep. This was a conversation for another day, another time. Not while lying in bed, naked, and both of them too tired to think straight. And not when Misu was thinking of a different decision that could affect the rest of their lives.


End file.
